Intriguement
by Anomilee1
Summary: Set 10-15 years ago, basically during or slightly before the times all of those law school flashbacks occurred. A head cannon on what would happen if Rowan's wires got crossed before he intended them to and based on Olivia's initial reactions to Jake and Ineffectual McMediocre.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, I would just like to start this story out by saying I don't know when or if this story will ever be finished. I honestly just went on a binge writing of a whole bunch of things for like four fandoms (during my writing for myself) and this was one of my head cannons so I decided to post it. I have a few parts written out for this though I think, if I can find them. I was literally just writing and saving shit all over the place. Anyways...

This story is basically what I think it would have been like if Rowan's lives had crossed paths earlier than he planned. But mostly it is based off of Olivia's first reaction to both Jake and Fitz. Basically if events would have occurred that allowed her to follow her gut and/or initial reaction to both men upon first meeting them. If you remember what her reactions were then you kinda know where this story is headed. Every one's like 10-15 years younger than they are currently on the show. There are again some other characters that I plan on getting rid of soon, I just think from the show that young Olivia had a lot of girlfriends she liked to party with, but they are all a part of Olivia's story. So it starts out with her in law school so Abby and Katherine are there as well as a couple of other girls since Abby neither Katherine were in any of those flashback scenes. I know a lot of people don't like extra characters, but they won't play a big part and like I said will be gone soon. This will start out mostly Liv and Jake, she won't get introduced to Voldemort until later in the story and she will basically stick with her initial reaction to his advances which was Boy Bye. Let me know what ya'll think.

* * *

Olivia sat in the middle of the classroom, drumming her eraser against her note pad. She usually enjoyed this class but there were some people who took the air out of the room, and one of those people was currently talking.

"Aye," her friend Rosalyn groaned with a thick accent as she was sitting next to her. "You would think he would get tired of hearing himself talk. He's been talking for the last fifteen minutes."

"Is this class not over yet? Seriously," Kathrine said from behind them. "I'm tired of hearing him talk. Him and the douche squad have taken up the entire class. They've said nothing that makes since yet. It's like they are just spitting shit out of their mouths without relevance."

"Hey, my boyfriend's in that douche squad," Abby said, referring to her longtime boyfriend Charles Putney.

"Sorry," Kathrine said with a sarcastic tone to it.

Rosalynn nudged Kai, "Wake up. She's going to call on you again, and I zoned out ten minutes ago so I can't save your ass this time."

The girl adjusted herself and sat up straighter, prepared to make herself stay awake.

"Actually," a new, but familiar voice resounded throughout the room causing just about everyone including the five girls to zone back in to the topic of discussion, "she's already been tried for this crime. She's protected under double jeopardy."

"No," Landon, the boy who had been talking before interrupted not letting the loner in the back of the class room finish his thought. "She's been tried for her husband's murder, not this guy's."

"But the guy is her husband," the loner interrupted back, this time sounding more determined to finish his thought. "She can't go to jail for killing a guy that's already dead, especially if she was the one that already served the time for his murder."

"But this guy isn't her husband, at least not under the law," Landon said sounding satisfied with himself and confident that he was right. "He has a new identity and exists as an entirely different person. His death would be that of another person according to the law. Sure he would get tried for theft of identity and…"

"Wrong," Loner Guy interrupted making the entire class laugh. Olivia looked across the aisle from them and a smile came to her face as she saw Landon's face grow red.

"Alright settle down," their professor said, causing the laughter to die down some.

"I can't believe this," Landon said angrily. "Are we seriously going to let this guy just sit here and freeload off of our tuition?"

"Settle down, Mr. Hanson," their professor said, "I'm pretty sure your parents' are the ones paying your tuition. At least in your case. Besides, he's the only one that's challenged you and your friends since you decided to dominate the conversation. What's the matter? You can't handle being challenged? If that's the case, I'm afraid you won't fair well as a lawyer."

The boy rolled his eyes and mumbled something to his friend. It was clear that he was pissed and some people around the classroom, likely the people who hated them, snickered and started to mumble to themselves.

"All I'm saying is double jeopardy doesn't apply here," he blurted out in anger, still trying to defend his opinion and not wanting to let the poor guy at the back of the class who couldn't even afford to actually pay for law school show him up. But he was too angry to actually keep his argument coherent.

Olivia looked back at Loner Boy. He was a guy that they had discovered, halfway into the semester, was actually not enrolled in their law program. They had discovered this because he was a fairly vocal participant of the class and during one of the more lively arguments in the class he had been owning some of the top students, the professor had picked up her roster and asked his name. He had told her his last name, Ballard, which was still all she knew about him other than the fact that he was really smart when it came to the law. The professor had told him that he was not on the roster and he had told her that it was because he was not enrolled in the class. He had gone on to explain that he was interested, so he decided to sit in. Some of the more wealthy entitled kids had immediately protested but the professor looked intrigued. She had told all of the whiners to shut their traps and had decided to keep him in the class room as she felt he made her class better. He challenged her students, which made them think, and that was the main reason she had become a professor, to stimulate her students intellectually, make them think outside of the box and push themselves beyond their comfort zone. He helped her do that, so she let him stay. Olivia continued to stare at the guy and decided she should say something. After all, she almost always did in these situations.

"Actually Freeloading Guy," she sometimes called him that, or Ballard, though they never interacted outside of the classroom, "he's right. The double jeopardy law doesn't state that," she rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling trying to remember the wording as closely as she could, "it prohibits state and federal government from prosecuting a person more than once for the same crime or imposing more than one punishment for a single offense. If it is found that Mr. Shapiro is in fact Mr. Mardanelly, it doesn't matter who the government perceived him to be, she still had not committed more than one crime since you can't kill a person twice, a crime which she has already served time for. And," she added with exaggeration, "the real Mr. Shapiro was already dead. You can't steal a dead person's identity. It wasn't like he was missing, he was dead and buried. Two different murders, with two different people convicted and appropriately punished for it, she can't go to jail again for that."

The teacher took a moment to look around, waiting to see if anyone else had anything to add, opening her hands to welcome other speakers. When she saw that no one did, she spoke. "You are correct Ms. Pope. She went on to explain in further detail why Olivia's and Loner Boy's explanation was right. Olivia took the time to throw a look at the back of the classroom. Loner boy already had his eyes locked on her, and all of her friends already had their eyes locked on him as they had turned around with her. He smiled and winked at her, causing her to smile back.

"Oh my god," Cai said as they all turned back around in their seat as if they hadn't seen him wink at Olivia. They didn't really know how to take Loner Boy. He seemed normal, but he was also somewhat mysterious. They only saw him during class and maybe, maybe on very rare occasions out around town, but he was always alone, and no one else seemed to really know much about him either. "He's so hot," she finished.

"Mmm, yeah he is," Kathrine added. "I would ask him out but I'm afraid he might be an ax murderer?"

"Don't worry. If he is, Liv's going to be the first victim if she keeps on flirting with him," Abby added.

Olivia laughed, "I'm not flirting with him. I just so happen to agree with most of his answers. He's a genius. Great minds think alike."

Okay, so maybe there was something silent going on between them. They had developed this class routine. Whenever one of them would pick a side and get into a debate with someone else in the class, the other would jump into the debate to loan a helping hand. At first it started off with her jumping in to to help him. She initially started doing it to mess with the douchebags that sat on the other side of the classroom, but she had started doing it with his arguments with other people to mess with him as well. She was curious but, like her friends, cautious. She figured the 'in class thing' couldn't be dangerous. She had noticed that he had started giving her looks after she had done this enough times. During a particularly nasty debate, he had found himself being backed into a corner and she had jumped in to help defend his argument, afterwards he had smiled and nodded at her. He had then started to return the favor and had recently started winking at her. It was their own little inside thing that only happened inside the classroom, which was a shame, because as Cai had said, he was hot, but as Katherine had pointed out, he could also be a serial killer just there to learn how to evade the law. Either way, she had fun with the intellectual flirting.

Soon their professor dismissed the class, which was a good thing because she was afraid Landon's head was going to explode. She and the four girls stood to gather their things, and she turned around to see the tail end of Loner Guy exiting through the back door. She sighed thoughtfully before grabbing her bag and following her friends out of the classroom.

* * *

"Hurry up and open the door Kate. I gotta pee," Rosalynn said causing them all to laugh.

"I'm trying," Katherine said still laughing. Shortly after she was able to push the door open.

"Quick, everyone grab a bathroom," Cai said jokingly as she ran for the stairs.

"No," Rosalynn said as she grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled her back from the stairs. "You guys play too much." She proceeded to go up the stairs because it's not like they all hadn't run to claim one of the three bathrooms in the house after someone had professed there urgent need for one of them.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Abby asked as she put her bag down against the wall of the entry way. She walked into the living room to see that Cai had taken up residence on the couch while Kathrine had wandered into the kitchen, Olivia was at the desk next to the large picture window at the front of the brownstone sifting through the mail.

"There's a party tonight," Cai said, her Asian accent thick. "I think the Skull Society is throwing it, but it should still be fun." The Skull Society was what they called the uppity rich kids.

Some of the people that lived in their apartment fit into the category, namely Abby, but the difference was she didn't try to put anyone down because of her family's wealth. Her family was also trying to control her with their wealth and her lack of it, which was why she was sharing a brownstone with four other girls while she attended law school. Her parents were paying for her tuition, but they had made it perfectly clear that she was to follow the path that they had set out for her. And because she sometimes had shown some signs of resistance, they had put her on a limited allowance just to let her know that the lifestyle she had become accustomed to could be taken away at any time if they decided to.

"Or we can skip that bore-fest and just go to Adams Morgan and bar hop," Kate suggested.

Cai tilted her head in appreciation of the suggestion.

"Shit," Olivia blurted out as she caught sight of the calendar.

"What's the matter?" Abby asked as they were all looking at the woman now.

"Today's the twenty first," she said frantically, "Why'd no one tell me today was the twenty first?"

They all looked at her as if she was losing her mind. "Sam has that dinner tonight," she told them.

"I thought you were going out with Edison?" was Cai's reply.

"That's next weekend Olivia said as she slipped off her shoes and started for the stairs. She was stopped when she got to the fifth step by Kathrine's voice. "You guys where's Manny?"

They all looked at each other then looked around for the little teacup maltese. He was no where to be found. "Shit," they all said in unison. When Manny went missing it was one of two things, he was probably doing something he had no business, and they would have to find him which was hard because the little bastard could fit almost anywhere. The third option would be that their grouchy landlord had come and taken the dog since he wasn't supposed to be there, which was always a scare in the back of their minds because even though he was sometimes more trouble than he was worth they all had come to love the little guy.

"Rosalynn," Liv called as she made her way up the stairs, "where's your dog?"

"I don't know. I thought he was downstairs with you guys. Shit!" she yelled back before she started calling for the dog, prompting them all to do the same.

* * *

"There she is," the man said with a huge smile on his face as she took his hand, stepping out of the town car he had sent to pick her up.

"Hello Sampson," she smiled as she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Please, Olivia, darling, call me Sam," he said before giving her his arm, "Shall we?"

She smiled before looping her arm around his, allowing him to lead them into the extravagant venue.

She was a twenty two year old law student in her first semester at Georgetown. She had graduated from Princeton earlier that year and had immediately moved to D.C. to get settled and get reacquainted with the area. Due to her scholarship to Princeton, she had managed to save a good bit of money during her undergraduate years but she had quickly started to burn through that. She wouldn't make it through her first semester at the rate she was going. Thankfully she had met Abby and Rosalynn at a mixer and Abby had voiced her interest in this five bedroom three bathroom brownstone that would be cheap if the girls could share. It was still pretty expensive but still cheaper with the three of them splitting compared to them living on their own. Thankfully during their orientation they had met Cai and Katherine, and though they all had only recently met each other, Rosalynn had said it best. It was going to be hard but they had no other choice. Abby wasn't on the best of terms with her folks. Katherine's family was somewhat rich and could probably afford to pay her tuition and housing but she had wanted to prove that she could do it on her own. Rosalynn's parents had come to the states only shortly before she was born and most of her family still resided in an area in Miami, that embodied all the soul and culture of her home country and the area she had grown up in. Cai was a first generation Korean American that was from the Bronx, and she too was a product of her culture and her environment which made for sometimes weird but always awesome occurrences.

Olivia had a bit of a more complicated situation going on. She too, like Kathrine, had a father who could pay for her law school tuition but she wasn't on the best of terms with him, and by best of terms she meant she hadn't talked to him in two years. She had seen him at her Princeton graduation and had gone the opposite direction, refusing to even acknowledge his presence. So she was slumming it through school, which was hard because as she had discovered she really liked the high life, the ritz and glamour that a lot of the D.C. social life seemed to entail. Thankfully, everything had worked itself out. The girls had actually managed to get along, probably due to fear of being kicked out of the house and having to find new roommates or find a way to afford a place to live on their own, they had managed to keep their more obnoxious living and personality habits at bay long enough to actually become friends. They were growing to be best friends, growing to love each other, unfortunately that meant those little obnoxious and not so nice character traits were starting to bare their ugly heads, but they were handling it well. After all they were in this together now.

She had also discovered that a lot of the male socialites were willing to dish out gifts, monetary and otherwise, to have an intelligent, beautiful young woman on their arms, gifts which she could definitely use. Plus she got to partake in the ritz and glamour and have her name spoken amongst the "It" people in the political capital. She had also discovered that she had liked the company of the older gentlemen, though some of them weren't always gentlemen. She had quickly learned to keep her dating circle small, only two or three at a time and never seen out with one of them too often, at least not without mixing it up a bit in between. Sure there were rumors that she was seriously dating some of these men and whispers about them being too old for her, but she had always been able to cover it as they were just friends, something of a mentor to her, because, well they were. And she could always back the claim with her extensive knowledge, for her age, of law and politics. So her date for the evening got to flaunt her around to his friends and colleagues without being secretly criticized behind their backs for robbing the cradle as her mother used to call it. It was a win-win situation.

So she would charm, debate, and smile her way through this dinner just like all the rest of them. And afterwards, she would have a nice quiet drink with her date of the evening where they would attempt to get more serious and intimate with her, and she would casually bring up her tuition, rent, bills and whatever else she needed or wanted during the conversation and often leave with something else to go along with the dress, shoes, bag, and jewelry they had afforded her to be a presentable date for the night because as told by her, she never had anything to wear to these events.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight, Olivia," Sampson said as they stood outside of her brownstone.

She smiled up at him coyly, just to make him think that he actually had a chance of making their relationship something more than it already was. "I did too," she replied.

"Maybe we could do something another time. A real date. One where I'm not actually working," he told her.

"I'd like that," she smiled, causing the man to smile at her wistfully.

He kissed her on the corner of her mouth and told her goodbye before letting her retreat into her brownstone. She closed the door behind her and peeped out of the window to see him getting back into the town car.

She turned back around and noticed the house was abandoned, well except for the tiny little dog that had earned himself a bell around his neck again.

"Good, they found your little ass," she said as she slipped her heels off and started for the stairs. The dog trailing behind her. "You have to stop running off like that Manny. We keep thinking you got out somehow, or that Mr. Carver found you and sold you or took you to the pound."

The dog followed her into her bedroom, still looking at up at her. She picked him up and put him on her bed before pulling out her cell phone and dialing a couple of numbers, finally she found one of them that picked up.

"What up chicaaa?" Ros's voice came over the speaker as well as some music and other screaming.

"Hey, you guys still out?" she already knew the answer to that question and had already started stripping herself of the dress she already had on.

"Yeah, the night is just getting…hold on," Olivia could hear the woman on the other end of the phone. It seemed she was talking to some guy, as she heard, "Mmm, I'm sorry Papi, but you don't meet the height requirement for this ride."

"Ros!" Olivia yelled through the phone to get the woman to start paying attention to her again.

"What, don't yell at me Liv, you know I get emotional when I've been drinking," she said.

"Where are you guys? Are you still in Adams Morgan?" Olivia asked her, ignoring her drunken slur.

"Yeah, no," the woman continued to slur. "We're in Dupont, no China," Olivia rolled her eyes as she searched through her closet for a more appropriate style of dress. "Hold on," Rosalynn said before Olivia heard her call for Abby. She then heard Abby's voice coming over the speaker.

"Abby thank you," she said as she pulled up the boyfriend jeans. "Where are you guys?"

"We're in Foggy Bottom," Abby corrected all of Rosalynn's mistakes, "at Bad Decisions."

Olivia smiled. That was her favorite place. There was drinking, live music, a DJ and she had made some of her best bad decisions there. "Don't move, I'm on my way there." With that she hung up the phone tossed it on the bed and proceeded to pull on a loose fitting top before throwing her black leather jacket on top of it. She took the dog off of her bed and grabbed her black heals which she slipped on just before throwing her cell phone into her bag and hurrying out of the door.

"Hey guys," Liv said coming up behind her friends. She threw her arms around Kate as they all screamed their greeting at her, in which she laughed.

"You got here fast girl," Cai told her. "How was the dinner?"

"It was awesome," she told them, "not as awesome as hanging out with you guys, but still pretty awesome."

"Aww," Rosalynn said before calling the bartender over to get her friend a drink. As soon as the new round of drinks was delivered the girls downed them then made their way to the dance floor. It wasn't until they were midway through the fifth song that they noticed a familiar face at the bar.

* * *

He sat alone in the bar, watching as the college kids around him started their weekend or ended it depending on how you looked at it because some of them were surely going to need Saturday and Sunday to recover from these hangovers. Then again, maybe not. He rarely needed a recovery period at that age. He took another sip from his drink and continued to admire the carefree atmosphere. He admired that. He hadn't really had much time to experience it himself, but there was no reason he couldn't take joy in other people's happiness. He had had a girl come up to him every now and then to start a conversation and try to get him to dance. He had welcomed their conversation but declined their invitation to the dance floor. Every now and then he'd share a short conversation with a guy as they waited on their drinks. He was starting to get lost in his own thoughts again when he heard an outburst of even more noise from his left. He looked over to see a group of girls greeting one of their friends. He remembered all of the girls from class but the one who had just joined them stood out the most. He smiled at their rowdiness before turning back to the crowd on the dance floor and taking another sip of his drink, deciding not to approach them. He hardly ever approached anyone in public spaces anymore. At least, anyone he would more than likely see multiple times after anyway. Sure he could go over and talk to them, because those girls were riveting, especially the newest one to join the group. He found her captivating. But nothing could ever become of it, not even a simple friendship, so he decided it was best to just appreciate them from afar. He had noticed them all in their law class as they were some of the more talkative and more assertive students in the class and it was that, and the captivating one's insistence on joining his debates, that made him take more notice of them. It was the little tid bits of their personalities and dynamics that kept him interested and amused by them.

He turned his head back towards them when he saw movement coming from their direction and saw that they were filing out towards the dance floor. He took another sip of his beer as he continued to watch from afar, as they began dancing with each other and ultimately some guys who were brave enough to approach them. They gradually began splitting up on the dance floor, but all of them stayed out there, and he continued to watch the crowd, glancing back to them every now and again. They were really the only interesting thing going on as far as he was concerned but he didn't want to watch just them like some sort of creeper, so he decided to divide his attention. That was until he made eye contact with the red head. He watched as her dancing gradually slowed to a lazy two step as she reached over and grabbed her friend by the shoulder. He smiled at her, knowing that she had recognized him as well.

* * *

"What?" Olivia asked her friend after she had pulled her away from her dance partner. "You want me to pretend to be your girlfriend so that guy can leave? Isn't Charles here?" She asked the question but she was already getting handsy with the other woman. This was something they all did all the time. Living in the house with all girls were amazing. It was freeing, and just an awesome was always things like, "Feel this, is this a lump on my boob?" Or a very specific question about one's backside that you could get a satisfying even if not always reassuring answer to because the other person knew the question you were trying to ask, even if all the correct words hadn't been invented in order for you to ask it yet.

Abby sucked her teeth, "Liv, no, stop it." Olivia laughed, but continued to sway to the music. "Look," Abby said grabbing her by her shoulders, pulling her closer to her so they could have the same line of sight through the crowd, then pointing towards the bar. "Isn't that Loner Dude from class?"

Olivia looked in the direction her friend was pointing. She stopped dancing momentarily when she saw him because this was such a rare occurrence. She was shocked to see that he actually existed outside of the classroom. She was starting to think that he was a hologram professor Keaton was projecting within the classroom. "It is him. Hmm," she said thoughtfully.

"Wow," Abby whispered so Charles wouldn't hear her, "He really is hot."

She could feel her own curiosity radiate outwards through the change in her body language, and wondered if the man she had just made eye contact with could see it as well. Maybe so, because he smiled and nodded at her.

She continued to hold eye contact, as she found herself lost in thought and mentally going over all the scenarios that would cause loner boy to actually come out to socialize. She hadn't realized that they were still staring at each other until Rosalynn came up behind her and began grinding on her, the guy having left after she stopped swaying her hips upon seeing Loner Boy.

Rosalynn placed her arms out at each of Olivia's sides, but continued reaching in order to incorporate Abby into her hug, sandwiching Olivia in the middle. She then began swaying her hips.

"I love this bar," she said as she continued swaying trying to get her friends to dance with her. She quickly noticed that her friends were not taking her que to start moving. "What's the matter? Why aren't you guys dancing?"

Abby nodded in the direction Olivia was still staring. Olivia, noticing only five seconds ago that she had engaged in a staring contest, let a smile come to her face as she had taken the somewhat stranger's refusal to break eye contact as a personal challenge to see who would break first. His smile widened as he seemed to be on the same page as her. He continued staring.

"Well if he's going to keep staring, I say we give him something to stare at," Rosalynn suggested before she grabbed Abby's hand and the two of them started dancing again, prompting Olivia to start moving as well. She maintained eye contact until she was sure that she still had his attention as she began putting on a show with her friends. She looked back up to his face and saw that the smile was gone but he was still staring, she would assume at her, but she couldn't really tell through the crowd, dim lights, and alcohol. She began gyrating her hips a little more. If he wasn't looking at her, she would make him.

It wasn't long before some undergrad came up to them trying to see which girl would allow him to dance with her. Abby was the first one he approached and she was in a friendly mood, and she felt like dancing and she didn't know where her boyfriend had gone so she began dancing with the guy, because, hell, it was just a dance.

"Keep dancing Liv, he's still looking," Rosalynn said.

Olivia's smile widened for two reasons. One her friends were crazy and insane and she loved how they were always on the same page as far as each other intents towards an individual of the opposite sex and how bluntly supportive they were of those intents, and two, Loner Boy was looking at her, which made her happy for some reason. She really didn't know why because she didn't know this guy from Adam. But it was just something about his mysteriousness, and he was kind of hot, that made successfully flirting with him something to be happy about. She might leave the bar and never see the guy again, and that would be fine with her. She would probably wonder for a few days what happened to "that guy", but she'd shrug it off and probably forget about him in the next few weeks. But for now he was here and he was the most interesting thing in her sight at this point and time so she was going to entertain herself.

She beckoned him with her finger to join them on the dance floor, but he only smiled and nodded before bringing the beer bottle back up to his mouth.

She held her hands out as if asking why'd he come to a dance club if he didn't plan on dancing. He then put his hand out as if saying that he would leave the dance floor to her. She was about to mouth something to him to see if she could draw him over with curiosity because he sure as hell wouldn't be able to understand what she was trying to say to him, but before she could, she felt Abby bump roughly into her causing her to fall into Rosalynn.

"Charles!" Abby yelled, having had the opportunity to assess the situation before she had. Then she noticed that Abby's boyfriend had pushed the guy she was dancing with causing Abby to tumble forward into her.

"Whoa dude," the now scared undergrad said with his hands up. He looked like he could be a freshman, no further in than his sophomore year for sure unless he was some sort of genius that started college early. But he seemed to understand what was going on."We were just dancing."

"That's my fucking girlfriend you prick!" The older guy yelled back drunkenly.

Abby immediately went into de-escalating mode. "Charles calm down," she said holding her arms up and placing her hands on his chest to try and calm him. It didn't work as he quickly swatted her hands away.

"I don't want any trouble bro," the undergrad polo wearer said.

"Well you should've thought of that before you decided to try to fuck my girl," he replied.

"Charles we were just dancing," Abby reiterated as she once again tried to calm him.

"Can someone get those guys out of here?" Olivia heard the DJ say over the mic, but he kept the music playing as they hadn't come to blows just yet.

"You stay the hell out of this," he said once again as he swatted her hands away. His attention was now focused on her as he pointed his finger in her face. "I don't even know why you came out anyway. I've told you about being in these places acting all slutty with your friends."

Olivia heard an, "Okay, this motherfucker..." from her friend behind her. She could hear the woman continuing to talk but she was trying to get her thoughts together to try to help control the situation.

"Okay, everyone just calm down," she said, turning to Charles. "Charles they were just dancing."

"Stay the fuck out of this Olivia,"he yelled turning his bloodshot eyes on her.

She was taken back by the language he used with her and had to take a moment to gather herself as she found herself drifting more towards Rosalynn's way of wanting to handle the situation.

"Com'on we're leaving," the drunk man said grabbing Abby's hand and pulling hard as he turned to leave.

She stumbled forward a few steps but managed to plant her feet again after the initial jerk. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She heard Katherine say, though she didn't know when the woman had emerged from the crowd.

"Get your fucking hands off of her, you fucking lunatic," she heard Kai say.

Then she felt hands on her as Olivia stepped between her and her boyfriend. Olivia grabbed the somewhat frightened woman's hand before speaking. "Okay, you need to let go of her, right now!"

Abby pulled away but he had a good grip on her. "Let go of me," she yelled.

"We're leaving," he spat at her, ignoring the woman trying to pry them apart.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Abby told him. "Not when you're like this. Now let go of me." She pulled again, this time Olivia pulling as well but she still found herself in his clutches, and it was starting to hurt. "Charles you're hurting me. Stop it."

"I told you to let go of her," Olivia yelled at him.

"And I told you," he said letting go of Abby's arm with a twist, causing the woman to wince. He didn't seem to care. "Stay out of this because it's none of your fucking business."

Olivia noticed the man encroaching on her personal space but she wasn't really intimidate. She could handle assholes like him in her sleep. The only thing that concerned her was that she wasn't so sure Charles was above hitting a female. And physically, he had a huge advantage, but she had her girls as she heard Katherine tell him that he needed to back the fuck up.

"I'm making it my business," she spat back as she craned her neck up to look at him.

He only glared at her as he took another step and it really looked like it was going to get physical for a second before an outsider intervened. She hadn't realized who it was as there was a small circle that had been created around them by the few people in the place that had been dancing near them and had actually noticed what was going on as the music was still playing.

"Hey, what's up?" The guy said as he wedged his way between the man and the woman, a tense smile on his face.

Charles stepped back and took a second to look at the man. It took a while but he eventually recognized him."What the fuck are you doing here Freeloader?"

"Stopping you from making a huge mistake," he said before putting his hand on the man's shoulder. "Com'on, lets go take a walk."

Charles aggressively pushed he man's hand off of his shoulder. "Don't you ever fucking touch me, you asshole."

"I'm not the asshole here buddy," Ballard said, still keeping his cool.

"You touch me again and I will fucking hurt you," he spat in Ballard's face.

He responded by looking off to the side and shrugging as if considering the statement before turning his eyes back to the man. "I doubt it. But that's beside the point. You need to leave them alone," he nodded to the five girls behind him. "She doesn't want to go with you, she doesn't have to."

Charles just glared at the man before he decided to take a swing. A swing that was easily read by Ballard as he caught the man's arm and twisted it behind his back, subduing him. "Doesn't really feel that good when someone's got your arm in a death grip, now does it?"

"Fuck you," Charles spat as his face turned even redder.

Ballard was about to make the man promise to leave without causing anymore issues but before he could, he saw his dumb ass friend coming towards them. He immediately let the man's arm go with a push and cocked back hitting the friend in the nose causing blood to gush from it immediately as the man stumbled backwards. By this time Charles had gathered his drunken self as best he could and was coming for the man. Ballard cocked back and caught him in the face, knocking the man out cold which he figured had more to do with the alcohol than anything since he hadn't hit him that hard.

"Oh shit," he heard some murmurs from the crowd before the DJ stopped the music.

"Okay that's it. Security, someone call the cops," he announced over the speakers. "These guys got to get out of here."

The girls immediately looked at each other before they all took off in different directions, Olivia grabbing Ballard's hand to pull him with her as she passed by him. They couldn't get caught up in anything to do with law enforcement. She tried to pull him behind her but he wasn't following. She turned back to him.

"Com'on let's go," she told him.

He was about to tell her no. That he would stay there and wait for the cops and just explain to them what happened and take his fine and night in jail, but what the hell. The night had already taken a turn for the worst, why not make a few more bad decisions just to keep the theme going.

* * *

A/N: I suffer from bouts of insomnia. I am going to try to get sleepy...smh.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I keep losing and finding parts of this. So I'm just going to post it as I find it since I don't want to end up losing it forever.**

* * *

She tugged on his hand again, and this time he willingly followed her into the kitchen, where they were yelled at by a few of the cooks, and out of the back door and into an ally way.

She took a second to orient herself, seeing which way was towards the main street and if the other end was a dead end or another way out. She listened closely for sirens or people coming after them, but all she could hear were the faint sounds of music and party goers. She then realized that she was holding on to the stranger's hand and that none of her friends had followed the way in which she had pulled him. As she realized she was alone with him in a dark ally, she had to admit she was a little scared. She wasn't an overly paranoid person or someone who lived her life in fear. In fact she was one of those people that would see stories about people getting murdered and would think that she was one of the people that it would be least likely to happen to, the only thing that scared her was that she was sure those people who became victims probably thought the same thing.

She reminded herself that she wasn't being actively attacked so there was no reason to panic just yet and tried to keep from outwardly showing her uneasiness because if this guy was a sicko he'd feed on her fear. She decided to make for the main street and let go of his hand as she began to walk in that direction. What she hadn't realized was that he was holding her hand as well as she was pulled back in his direction a little.

Her head whipped around to get a better look at him, but she couldn't really since it was dark where they were standing, the only nearby light source being the dim bulb hanging over the back door at the club. She could just make out the outlines of his features. She looked up into his eyes and after seeing no sign of malicious intent, she relaxed a little and a small smile came to her face. She had thought that the closer she got to this guy the less interested she would become but the opposite was actually occurring at the moment. She continued to stare at him as he did the same to her, a look of curiosity on his face. He seemed somewhat cute, but again this was her first time really seeing him up close and the lighting was not good, plus she had had a few drinks. He seemed cute from the back of the classroom too, but...She bet that it was just her luck that someone would come by with a flashlight and she would get a good look at him and not be physically attracted to him at all. Yes, she knew it was shallow, but she was still young, she let herself have that shallowness, especially since she was just as turned off by assholes, which hopefully this guy wasn't either.

He could see her physically relax as she opened her mouth to speak. "Com'on," she said, the smile still on her face.

He studied her for another second before giving a smirk of his own and allowing her to lead them back towards the crowd and the main street. If he had to admit it, if he wasn't captivated by this girl before he was now. He was used to studying people, it was what he got paid to do and it often times kept him alive. He didn't miss the brief moment of panic when she realized she was alone with him. He also caught the moment of fear when he didn't immediately follow her back towards the crowd, but still held on to her hand. He hadn't been trying to alarm her but he was still trying to figure her out too. That brief showing of emotions did however serve to increase his interest towards her even more. At first he had thought her just confident but was starting to fear that the girl he had been admiring from afar would turn out to be one of those narcissistic people who feared nothing and had no other emotion except for happiness of self, and in the business he was in he knew a lot of people like that. But the way she had reacted to him, it showed that there was more likely than not, multiple layers to this fascinating woman.

They walked quietly back to the lit street, still holding each other's hand. For what purpose, neither of them knew, but she assumed it was just a way of flirting between them until they were in a more stable setting and she could fully use her powers on him, if she decided to. It didn't take them long to get back to the street and she immediately began looking for her friends. She refused to look back at him because she was nervous. She didn't want the buzz that she was feeling to end and if she turned around and he looked like Lord Voldemort her night would be ruined, so she just kept a firm grip on his hand because she also didn't want to end the night not getting the chance to scope him out a little more, and the man had already proven himself to be pretty elusive.

She pushed through the crowd that formed the line waiting to get inside of the bar they had just escaped and he followed obediently. She soon spotted Abby and Rosalyn standing on the other side of the street and started towards them. As she got closer she could see Kai and Katherine heading towards them as well. It wasn't until she stopped in front of them that she let go of stranger guy's hand. She hoped that her actions and body language spoke what her mouth did not. _Stay._

"Is everyone okay?" Katherine asked.

Everyone affirmed that they were, even Abby. That was until Kai pointed out the bruise forming on her forearm where Charles had grabbed her.

"Motherfucker," she said in disbelief as she hadn't realized that he had had such a tight grip on her. She voiced that thought out loud causing Rosalynn to point out the fact that she was one hair shade away from being considered full on ginger and that everything bruised her.

The girls laughed and this served to lighten the mood some, but they still dabbled aloud with the idea of doing some damage to either Charles or some of his property but decided against it since they were law students who had narrowly escaped being arrested once already that night.

It didn't take Katherine long to zone in on the tall guy standing behind her friend. To be honest she had been eyeing him since they walked up but thought it best to check on her friends first as not to seem so eager.

"So uh Liv," she said smiling over at the guy, "who's your friend?"

Olivia smiled, almost nervously as she still hadn't looked back at the man, but from the way all of her friends were looking at him he was either as hot as they all thought he was when they first spotted him in class, or they were going to make fun of her when they got home for being the loser of the night. Either way, it was time to face him.

He watched as she took a moment to take in her friends' faces. His eyes were trained completely on her but he could feel the other four girls staring holes into his body. She shifted her feet a little before exhaling and turning around. She looked up into his eyes and was about to speak but closed her mouth again as she took a second to fully take him in for the first time since she had grabbed him and pulled him out of the club. He smirked as a smile came to her face as they finally were able to make eye contact up close and see each other. He had to admit, she was even more beautiful up close. He took a minute to allow his breath that had been taken away by her big expressive eyes, full lips and beautiful smile.

"Hi," he said as if they had known each other a while, but she didn't miss the sarcastic tone that implied that they had been together in some way or another for the last twenty minutes but were just stopping to actually acknowledge each others presence on a more personal level.

"Hi," she replied after taking a moment to gather herself. She gave his tall frame a quick once over before meeting his bright, hypnotizing eyes.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, and she had almost forgotten that she was about to introduce him to her friends. That was until she heard a unified and comical, "Heey-aaayye," coming from behind her.

She laughed and his smile grew wider at seeing her do so. She turned her head back towards her friends. "Sorry," she said.

"No please," Abby stopped her. "You two go back to staring into each others eyes. Don't let us interrupt."

She blushed and decided to start talking before her friends embarrassed her more, because she knew that they were just gearing up to get started. "These are my friends," she said turning back to him briefly and beginning to point the women out, "Abby, Cai, Kat, and Rosalynn."

They all waved at him, and smiled at him as if they knew something that he didn't. Or probably as he had once been told by one of his superior officers, they were already plotting on him and he was as good as done. He replied with a courteous, "Ladies," as he remembered them all from that class.

"Guys, this is," she said turning back to him, and she realized that she still didn't know his first name, so she improvised. "This is the guy that sits in the back of our criminal law class but hasn't felt the need to grace us with his name."

He smiled at her. He was about to make the statement that he wasn't the one that had practically abducted her, but decided to just introduce himself. "Jake Ballard."

"Hi, Jake" they all said again in unison, and he could tell these girls were probably actually as interesting and had as big of personalities as they seemed to have during the three hours a week he usually got to see them.

He turned back to the woman who was holding his hands moments ago, "Now that I know your friends' names, and your friends know my name and yours, and you know my name, maybe you could tell me your name," he said in a playfully sarcastic tone.

She stared at him for a few seconds, "You know you could've just asked me my name."

"I just did. But you're right, that was a little melodramatic, since I actually already know your name, how to spell it. You know got all that memorized."

She was about to respond, but smiled instead. She knew that he was referring to the time she got into that one particularly heated argument with that one asshole in their class that kept referring to her as "she" and "her" as they bordered the fence of personal attacks. She had responded by not so nicely going down the list of why his argument was wrong. Then she had proceeded to jump over that fence and tell him how much of a pretentious asshole he was, then she politely told him that she had a name. She had then given him her name and proceeded to spell it out for him, then concluded by telling him to write it down and remember it.

"Oh, cops," Kai said calling their attention to the fact that two cops and a bouncer had just exited the the club that had previously ran out of, seemingly still looking around for the perpetrators.

"Anybody hungry," Katherine said. "I'm hungry, let's get out of her before we go to jail and get kicked out of school."

They all agreed, and if Jake hadn't made up his mind if he wanted to join them, he was helped out a little by Rosalynn putting her hand on his back urging him to walk with the group. Katherine turning around and treating him like a kindergartner with her soft, "Com'on, com'on, you know you want to."

Olivia laughed at her friends descending on this guy, who she found extremely attractive, causing that buzz she had earlier about being with him to be off the charts now. She grabbed one of the sides of his leather jacket and tugged gently. "Com'on, it'll be fun. We promise not to bite."

To which all of her friends made non confirmatory noises, causing the entire group to break out into laughter again.

He laughed with them because they had all clearly consumed some amount of alcohol, but he followed them anyways. He somehow now felt responsible for them getting home safely for the night, plus he could use a bite to eat.

* * *

"Damn it," Rosalynn said as she looked down at the piece of paper in her hand.

"What?" Abby asked as they were starting to slowly filter into the kitchen and living room before heading off to classes.

"My check," she said referring to the piece of paper in her hand. "It isn't enough to cover my part of the rent for this month. Now I have to go and let Mr. Perverty touch my boob, so he won't kick me out."

Mr. Preverty was the man who owned the brownstone that they were renting out. He was an older, spiteful man. Once divorced and once widowed. They were pretty sure he had kids and they just hated him that's why they never saw them, because everyone hated the old bat. He was also an old pervert, which was why they had changed around the two letters in his name to make it more suitable for him. He often let the girls slide on their rent if they let him cop a feel or gave him a thigh massage, which all of them except for Abby had had to do since moving in.

"I didn't realize we were so close to the end of the month," Olivia said as she passed through the living room heading towards the kitchen to grab breakfast.

"Ah, don't feel bad, I have to go see the old bastard myself this month," Katherine said as she put her arm around the woman's shoulder. "Maybe if we let him do a double grab he'll take some off of next month's rent." She then nodded towards the door signaling the woman that they should probably run down to the small basement apartment below their brownstone where Perverty lived, before heading out to classes.

"Abby can you loan me a hundred bucks until Friday?" Olivia asked. "Perverty's starting to get grabbier. Plus every time I go down there I think he's going to die from excitement." The man really was super old.

"Alright, Liv. But I need that money back Friday," she confirmed. "My parents are on this trip about me moving it with Charles and I'm pretty sure they are going to stop sending me anything soon. I'll stop by the ATM on the way to campus."

Kai then came down the stairs. "Hey guys, good..." She stopped mid sentence as she saw the small dog gnawing on a very expensive text book of hers. "Manny, no!" She hurried down the last couple of steps before going over and picking the book up off of the floor.

"It's just the cover," Olivia said.

"Just the cover my ass. I was going to sell this book back," she then looked at the dog who was staring up at her innocently, as if mocking her anger. "You little fucker. I hope Perverty kicks your little furry ass out on the street."

The dog only whined sadly. He knew he was in trouble. The girl went towards the kitchen and the dog tried to follow, begging for her forgiveness, but she sent him away.

It wasn't long before they were all on their way to class. The day would be short for most of them, and Olivia had a hot date with a young senator. One of the youngest of her suitors, and the only one she would come remotely close to calling a real date. But still it wasn't a real date.

"Mmmm, thank the lord for caffeine," Katherine said as they found their usual seats in the class. She then looked at the coffee cup. "I love you."

"Ahn, I'm more of a downers kind of girl," Kai smiled at Catherine, referring to alcohol.

The girls got of into their own independent conversations, though intermingled conversations. That was until Jake walked in. He only gave them a polite smile as he passed their row and made it to the back of the class.

"I don't get it," Rosalynn said turning towards Olivia. "I could've sworn that he liked you."

"Yeah," Katherine agreed. "And even if he didn't, how could he not like me?"

"Not about you," Abby said as they turned back to the front of the class, Olivia making an over the shoulder peek at the somewhat less mysterious but more frustrating guy at the back of the class.

The Friday before he had gone out to have an early breakfast with her and her friends. They had had fun, at least she thought. She flirted with him, he flirted with her. There was some friendly not so subtle "I like you" touches exchanged. She had had fun, she had enjoyed his company. She couldn't wait to see him in class the following week so he could ask her out on a date, just the two of them. But when Monday came, he had walked into the classroom, and acknowledged them with the same smile and head nod, like they hadn't shared a post alcoholic binge meal together, which was a bonding experience for people their age. She was honestly a little disappointed but also annoyed with him. Why hadn't he asked her out? She had given him the go ahead with the signals she sent off and she knew that he had interpreted them correctly as he responded to them the night of. But three days later, and it was like all that flirting had never happened. Well forget that because she was not going to be ignored.

She grabbed her notebook and pen and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Abby asked her.

"Nowhere," she deflected. "Just grab the rest of my stuff at the end of class." She then managed to pass her way to the end of the row and proceeded to go up the stairs in the auditorium styled lecture hall, eyes trained on her target who hadn't seemed to notice her yet as he was reading something off of his phone.

She stopped slightly in front of him. "Hi."

His head popped up and he gave her a once over, admiring the skinny jeans and fitted sweater she had on. His eyes then roamed back up to her face. "Hi," he said hesitantly, wondering what she was up to.

"Anyone sitting there?" She motioned to the seat next to him. The entire row was empty save for him. It always was. No one was sitting there, and if they were oh well, tough luck. She was on a mission and she had already locked in on her target.

"No," he said, knowing she already knew that. He just continued eyeing her.

She proceeded to scoot pass him, making sure to pass with her backside facing him so he could get a good view. "Excuse me."

He couldn't help but to smile as he held his hands up trying not to get any of her body on him, as she wasn't making it the easiest thing. She looked down and smiled at him seeing that he had a bit of blush in his cheeks.

"What have I done to be gifted so graciously by you sitting next to me today," he said referring to the view she had allotted him.

Yeah, he was playing back. But she couldn't figure out what the problem was.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said coyly. "I always sit here."

He laughed. He enjoyed flirting a lot. Especially when he got as good as he gave.

"I just thought we'd finish our conversation from the other night," she told him, not looking at him but surveying the rest of the class. She liked the view that he had sitting on the last row. "I still had some questions."

"Okay," he said sitting back in his seat, relaxing a little more. "Shoot."

"Are you married?"

He held up his left hand and inspected it, "No."

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

He laughed, "No."

Silence for a few seconds. "Hmm, that's odd," she said.

"What is?" He said turning his head towards her.

"I was trying to figure out why you haven't asked me out, but I just can't seem to come up with anything," she turned towards him, her voice getting softer but more sultry at the same time "Why haven't you asked me out Jake?"

He felt himself inhale deeply as he stared at her, the amused smile now mostly gone from his face as the woman sitting in front of him was really starting to turn him on. He liked how forward and assertive she was.

She could see in his eyes that he was interested, extremely. She also didn't miss the way his eyes flickered down to her mouth, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as his pupils almost doubled in size. His eyes came back up to hers, staring again for a few moments.

Then suddenly he let out a breath and turned back to the front of the class. "Sorry, I don't date."

She continued to stare as Mrs. Keaton walked into the class. "That, is not a real answer," she informed him.

"It is."

"No, it's not. That is some stupid guy bullshit, and you're better than that Jake," she told him, causing him to turn his head back towards her. "You really are. Because if you weren't I wouldn't be sitting here. See here's the thing Jake. You want to go out on a date with me, because you are attracted to me. Now we can both sit here and pretend that I'm not attracted to you and you're not attracted to me, but neither of us are sixteen and that would just be a waste of time. You like me. You think I'm beautiful and smart and fun and you want to take me out on a date. So ask me out on a date." Again it was commanding, but almost seductive as she stared him in the eye.

He stared back as if they were trying to see who would be the first to blink, which gave him time to think. It was one date. Surely he still had a lot of room to stop this train before it derailed, because it was going to derail if he let it continue. And it would be bad for the both of them, and he didn't want that for her. She seemed like a nice person. He liked her, but unfortunately he no longer had that option of liking someone and just giving it to to see where it goes. Because he knew exactuly where it would go, but it wasn't there yet and it wasn't that serious so even after one date, he could still extract her from his life without hurting her and without her getting hurt in any other way. "You want to go out on a date with me?"

She smiled, "I would love to."

She then turned back to the front of the class as the professor began speaking. He laughed softly to himself before doing the same.

* * *

 **A/N:*Dancing* I like my baby hair with baby hair and afros...I go awf, I go hard.**

 **I couldn't help it for numerous reasons. Anyways, is anyone reading this. If no one is I'll just stop posting and stop getting periodic anxiety about finding the other parts to this.**

 **Oh, and I don't know why I had never heard No Angel before but listening to Formation I have found like 2 whole albums of Beyonce songs I didn't even know existed. "No Angel" reminds me so much of Liv and Jake this season, I feel like it was Shonda's inspiration for them this season from the time Liv walked in on Jake sitting on her incomplete couch after finding out that she had released Rowan from prison, all the way into the promos for 5b. It fits them from the girl embracing her dark side and saying that she tries then pointing out to the guy that though he's trying to call her out on her stuff he's no angel either but they might as well both just get over it because they are who they are and they aren't about to stop dealing with each other because of it. They love each other despite their dark side and even and maybe even more because of it because it allows them to get each other in a way people who don't share their affliction just don't. Plus it's just a good song. It started out as really just a good song and progressed into this Olake think piece, LOL. Because the more I write the more it fits them.**

 **"Baby put your arms around me, tell me I'm a problem/ No I'm not the girl you thought you knew and thought you wanted/ Underneath the pretty face is something complicated/ I come with a side of trouble but I know that's why you're staying/ Because you're no angel either baby/ No I'm not an angel either but at least I'm trying/ I know I drive you crazy but would you rather that I be/ a machine that doesn't notice when you late or when you lying/ I love you even more than who I thought you were before/ Cause you're no angel either baby"**

 **Ugh, I love this song! Why did no on tell me about this song?! I requested a fan vid from someone out there, please make it happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: If anyone knows what the hell is happening on Scandal other than with the Cyrus storyline or the Fitz being his normal horny teenager in a 50 something year old body self, please, please inform. So confused.

* * *

The four girls sat in the living room watching the fifth run around in her tight, sexy, elegant black dress. It was the type of dress that would make the women whose husbands would be flirting with her later want to say something about how cheap she was dressed, but would actually bite their tongues before it gave fruit to the insult since it was as classy as it was seductive. The TV was playing softly in the background, but they found their friend's frantic dash to be on time more entertaining at the moment.

She paused for a moment both hands out as if ready to grab for something the moment she caught sight of it, but the problem was, she didn't see it.

"You took your phone back upstairs with you," she heard one of her friends say. She turned around to see five sets of eyes on her, one of them belonging to the small furball who seemed like he was confused about what she was doing.

She took in her friends. They had that higher education bum vibe going on and, for a fleeting moment, she was jealous that she wouldn't be spending the night with them. They had decided not to party too hard this weekend since Halloween was next weekend and there was guaranteed to be a number of big parties.

"Thanks," she said giving them all a weird look since they were just staring at her, watching like she was the television set instead of the actual television set. She headed for the stairs.

"She looks really cute," Katherine said as she dropped some popcorn into her mouth.

"Yeah," Cai agreed. "She seems more excited about the date than usual. She must really like this Oedipus guy."

"Edison," Abby corrected as they all laughed. The first time Cai had ever heard Olivia speak of Edison was over a bad phone connection, and being that she was obsessed with Greek mythology, had immediately jumped to Oedipus. She had been corrected, but she hadn't put in much effort to make the correction whenever she spoke of him.

"How do I look?"she said coming back down the stairs.

She got a bunch of responses in exaggerated tones and fabricated accents that ranged from the 'If the Queen saw you, she would bow down to you' to 'like a younger version of that pretty lady who played Whitley's mom'. To which she couldn't help but to laugh at the encouraging if somewhat odd responses from her friends. They did make her feel better, which was another reason why she loved living with these girls and loved them even more.

"Just be back early," Abby reminded her. "We have to go to the park early tomorrow to get a good spot."

"Oh, I'm not going tomorrow, I've got a date," she said double checking the contents of her purse.

"Dang girl," Cai said. "You are killing them. Now I feel like a slacker."

"Who'd you have a date with?" Abby asked as she popped open a bag of chips.

"Jake," she said looking down and trying to sound nonchalant about it, but a smile slowly crept to her face.

She looked up through her eyelashes as the room was silent and saw that all of their mouths were open. She broke into an all out grin because she knew this would be their reaction. She was also kinda excited about seeing him again too.

"Hot back of the classroom guy Jake?" Katherine asked as she sat up in her seat.

She nodded.

"Good job," Rosalynn said with and impressed smile.

Katherine began a slow clap, "Bravo. I was beginning to think he was going to get away without anyone of us tagging him."

"Well consider him tagged and mounted," Abby said as she relaxed back into her chair, throwing a sly smile at her friend.

"You guys it's just a date," she told them. It was. She was still trying to figure this guy out. She didn't know if she wanted to yet tag and or mount him as her friends had suggested she do. Well she did, but that wasn't the focus of the date. She had unknowingly began an intricate dance with this man and she wanted to see how it was going to play out without throwing another variable into it, at least not yet.

"So what'd you find out about him?" Cai asked.

"Okay, I don't want to talk about him right now," she lied. She did but she had to be in an Edison head space tonight. She didn't want to find herself staring off into the distance and smiling goofily while thinking about Jake. Which she had found herself doing once and she hadn't even gone out on the first date with him. She figured it was just a part of that new fling butterflies thing that happened everytime you met someone new, so she expected it to end, but she would have fun with it while it lasted. "I'm going on a date with Edison, remember."

"Alright, alright. Where are you guys going?" Rosalynn asked.

"I don't know," she said as she anxiously held her clutch with both hands. "Edison's supposed to be coming by to pick me up, but..."

"Wait, he's coming here?" Abby asked, holding a chip up in the air.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well that's new," Katherine added. It was. Usually she just asked for a car to come and pick her up. Some of her dates had tried to come by and pick her up but she insisted that they just send a car. But she really liked Edison. He was nice, and seemed more realistically dateable than the others.

"He wanted to meet you guys," she smiled, thinking that her friends would be flattered that she talked about them enough that the man would actually want to meet them. But her smile faded when she saw the look of horror on their faces.

"He's going to be coming inside?" Rosalyn asked with a slight accent.

"Yeah," she confirmed, trying to figure out if she had made a mistake. Maybe her friends wouldn't be excited about meeting her date who could possibly be one of the best networking relationships they would have this early in their careers.

They all jumped up and started grabbing stuff. "We have to clean up," Katherine said voicing all of their thoughts. "I have to look presentable. Liv you can't just drop this on us like this."

She watched as he friends started to tidy the living room. It really wasn't that bad. She had seen it way worse. As a matter of fact, it would be way worse in a couple of weeks during the road to the end of semester tests. They were all pretty clean for the most part, but they were still students, so their apartment looked lived in, not messy and definitely never dirty, which was another reason that they were able to live in harmony.

"Guys grab everything," Rosalynn said as she grabbed one of her books and a bunch of the dog's toys to take upstairs. She just so happened to past by the dog who was perched on the arm of the arm chair looking at them all as if they were crazy. "Com'on Manny, get your shit together," she yelled at the dog, which was in itself comedic. All of them started laughing, but stopped abruptly when the doorbell rang.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "You guy's, it's fine. He's not like that." She then went to answer the door leaving her friends staring at the entrance to the foyer as if they were in a horror movie and they hadn't seen the antagonist in a while.

She opened the door and smiled at seeing him standing there, looking very handsome in his tuxedo.

"Wow," he said giving her a once over, before landing on her face. He studied her face for a moment before looking into her eyes. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled again, feeling giddy. Edison showered her with attention and compliments, and she loved that. Especially after dating nothing but college guys for the last few years. And then the other more mature men she had been dating while in DC. They always seemed to be focused more on something else. Sure they complimented her and lavished her with gifts and attention, but she always felt like she, as a person, was more of a second thought, a bonus that came along with whatever their main priority was. But she didn't feel like that with him.

She heard someone behind her clear their throat and turned around to see the four girls standing there, seemingly having done the whole finger through hair comb and cheek smack in their haste attempt to not look like they had come home after class and slipped into a state of unapologetic uselessness.

"These are my friends," she said as she turned back to them. "The ones I told you about."

"Yes," Abby added. "The ones who will need jobs after they graduate."

Olivia turned back to her friends and smiled at the not so subtle hint.

"Hi, I'm Katherine," the woman said with a smile. "If you have a single well off friend you'd like to introduce me to, I can forgo the job."

The man laughed as he shook her hand and told her he'd see what he could do.

"I'm Abby," she said reaching to take his hand as well. "I actually do need the job."

Again he laughed. Olivia knew he didn't realize how serious her friends were.

"Rosalyn," the third woman said as she too shook his hand. "I'd take either offer."

Cai didn't even bother introducing herself as she shook his hand and went right to a question she seemed to have been itching to ask someone with some insider knowledge. "Is there a minimum idiot requirement for congress."

"Okay," Olivia said as she looped her arm around Edison and began leading them to the door. "I think its time we head out. I will see you guys when I get back."

"But...," Cai tried to interject.

"Bye Cai," Olivia said as she closed the door behind her.

She apologized to Edison on his way back to the car. He told her that there was no need to as she had described them perfectly, vocally opinionated and ambitious. She smiled and reminded him that she may also have used the word insane when she described them.

He opened the door to the town car and she slid in before he closed her door and went around to the other side. They spent the car ride with him filling her in on his recent trip back to Florida and her filling him in on school and other things that had occurred in her life while he was gone. She left out the part about her meeting a guy.

She was surprised when they pulled up to a very expensive restaurant. She had expected them to go to a banquet hall. She was even more surprised when she saw that they would be dining alone when the garcon led them to their table. It was a table for two in a more secluded part of the restaurant. There were other people in the area, the tables just weren't as plentiful or as close together and she guessed from the looks of it that people dining in this area paid more to do so.

"I thought we were going to a fundraiser," she told him as he pulled out her chair for her.

"I thought we might do a little something different this time," he told her as he went around to the other side to take his seat. "Something a little more intimate."

She looked into his eyes to see where he was going with this. She figured that Edison liked her a little more, or differently than her other political friends, but she didn't know to what extent.

"I hope you don't mind," he stated as he read the hesitation in her eyes.

She smiled at him, "No, not at all."

Their dinner was actually going well. There conversation had been flowing smoothly and surprisingly they had talked very little about politics. The food and service were both amazing and she was actually having a pretty good time just the two of them.

"You know I'm not leaving town until the day after tomorrow," he told her. Maybe we can get together tomorrow and do something. "There's this luncheon to raise money for Crosby's campaign."

He gave her a hopeful look, hoping that she was getting the message that he was trying to be more than just a networking source or a good time.

She looked at him and smiled before looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry, I can't." She told him. "I have a date."

"Oh," he said, obviously disappointed. He quickly tried to recover. "I take it I'll see you there then."

"Oh, no," she corrected him. "It's a guy in my class. We're probably just going to do some regular, non political stuff."

He smiled at her as she tried to make light of her date in order to try to soften the blow of rejection. "Yeah, non political stuff is always good. Everyone needs a break from the hustle and bustle every now and then."

She smiled and took another sip of her wine. Great, now she was thinking about her date with Jake the following day.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" She asked rhetorically as she turned to sit facing him. "There is no way Andre the Giant was better than Brett Hart. No way."

"Uh, yes way," he said in a valley girl sort of way. They both smiled at their childish, though serious argument. "The guy is a fighter in and out of the ring. His body was literally trying to kill itself and he still came out and wrestled. Hart has never done anything like that."

"He's had stuff happen to him," she defended, half heartedly.

"Like what?" He quickly countered, "Did his curl fall after he sweat too much during one of his matches." He smiled as she was already in a fit of laughter before he could even finish the sentence.

They were sitting in the middle of the park, just talking. It was beautiful out, a little chilly but it was the end of October, but the crisp fall air just made you feel more alive as it drifted across their exposed skin. It was the perfect fall day. He had gone by the place her remembered walking them to that afternoon and they had gone to grab a late lunch. After that, they had gone by a musical art exhibit that was in town and had danced and did some karaoke and watched a few musicians and artists create and perform some pieces.

After they had gone to the park since neither of them wanted to end their date just yet. They had gotten some hot chocolate and found a bench with a good view of the fountain but not close enough that they were interrupted by the crowd that formed there. They actually had a little bit of privacy, save for the occasional jogger or other random person walking by. They had easily fallen into conversation that tangetially flowed from subject to subject. They were talking like they had known each other for years. They were bringing up things from me each other's past that they had shared earlier and connecting it to topics that popped up later. She was actually impressed by how good of a listener he was that he was actually able to do that.

"Alright," she said coming down from her laughter, "you are going to stop talking about one of my favorite wrestlers of all time."

"Don't blame me," he told her. "Those guys ruined wrestling for me."

"How did they ruin it for you?" She said, not believing him.

"They ushered in that whole pretty boy wrestling era," he explained. "And when you're an eleven year old boy and you ask your sister which one she wants to win and she answers back the sexy one, you kinda just turn the channel and never look back."

She laughed, "So you have a sister?"

"Had," corrected. "She passed away when I was fourteen."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said regretting honing in on that point, but she was trying to figure out all she could about him. "Was she the oldest?"

"Yeah. By two years," he said as he looked ahead at the fountain, seemingly reminiscing. She studied him for a moment before doing the same.

"You have any siblings?" He asked after a while. He could feel the silence starting to get too thick. He didn't want to have all that time to think about his sister, not her death anyway.

"Nope, I'm the only one," she said as she turned back to him. She smiled when she saw how he was looking at her, as if studying her.

"Somehow I knew that," he said, and she laughed.

"You did not," she told him, and he nodded his head indicating he did. "How?"

"Because you have what my grandmother would call an air of self about you," he told her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said trying to sound slightly offended. She got what he was hinting at, and she couldn't deny it was partially true. It used to be more true before she was forced to share a dorm with two other girls.

"Nothing," he told her. "It's not as bad as it could be."

"Are you trying to say I'm self centered?" She asked him with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"No, all I'm saying is," he paused trying to find the right words, "you seem to be very aware of what you want and what you need and you find a way to take it. The good thing is you don't try to screw everybody else over in the process. But you also won't let anyone screw you over either. You stand up for yourself...and others. I like it."

She smiled, and they joked around and flirted some more before they decided to get up and grab some dinner at The Noodle Factory. Neither of them were ready to end the date so they ended up meeting up with her friends at the park.

* * *

A/N: So this is all that I have written out so far. There is a chance that another funk will be coming on soon though and I will have to write my way out of it so hopefully I'll have more soon as well as more for my other two stories. Again Scandal...No clue.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. Happy you are enjoying the story. I just wanted to say a few things. I am writing a few stories right now, I haven't actually given up on writing for any of them. It just may take a while to post updates for some because again, I am trying to not force myself to write for the stories that aren't grabbing my attention at the time. Some time during the last few weeks I got back into my Olake feels so this chapter is a result of that. As far as my other Olake story goes, again I am just trying to get to a point to end that part of the story and transition over to one shots are to a second part with multiple chapters.**

 **As far as this story goes I'd just like to address a few things about this story. I know everyone reads stories and has their own interpretations but I'd just like to give my take on where I'm coming from when I'm writing this since I got a couple of reviews that didn't actually go with what I was trying to portray. I think that's up to individual perceptions and interpretations but still I'd like to address it. Someone said they didn't like the fact that the girls were letting the land lord cop a feel. I will admit that I struggled with this as well, I really did but I have known multiple women that were trying to make a come up and had what they would call a sugardaddy, that they would get money from for just letting them cop a feel. Do I think this is right, no, but I'm not judging them for doing it. I just wish that they didn't have to do it but that's a-whole-nother discussion for a different day. I'm just trying to make this realistic and drawing from things that I've actually witnessed even if second hand. Secondly, someone said that I was portraying Olivia as a gold digger...I don't see it that way. I just don't and again I think it comes down to perception. To me a gold digger is someone who makes their living by siphoning money from people who actually work (have worked, or done something) to earn a living for themselves. Gold diggers latch on, though sometimes not, to their source and usually wind up infiltrating more of their lives than just their bank account. Anyone who has gone to college without sufficient familial help (meaning they can't cover most or the majority of the cost for whatever reason) know that it's a struggle. Even with loans and grants, you can only get enough to cover tuition and housing for the most part. And graduate school is even worse because a lot of times you can't or are discouraged from working because you can't possibly commit enough time to the school work you need to be doing if you work and if you try to work, you can't possibly put in enough hours at a job for it to make a significant financial difference. And on top of that, these assholes know you need to get experience and "work" for your CV so they make all this volunteer shit knowing that you need to participate in these things, so outside of all the actual school work you need to do, you also have to do free work in order to be in a good position to get a job when you're done. And student loan debt is not a joke, and a lot of people avoid as much of it as they can because it is daunting and often times seems (and actually is) insurmountable. That being said, Olivia is not gold digging as she is in a place in her life where she is trying to build her own come up but she has a lot of slumming it to do before she gets there. So she has basically combined volunteering/networking with supplementing her income. She has basically set up a strong ass work study program and it could actually be a legit job if she was actually attending these events for a company and getting paid by a company for entertaining people for said company, which politicians kinda are in a way. She's a lobbyist, just for a person (including herself which I mean if you're going to lobby...). She's not infiltrating these dudes lives, as a matter of fact, she has set up firm boundaries and they are well aware of each other and her boundaries, even though they keep trying to push them. So they are willfully giving her their money and gifts because they are men and their brains work that way. Either they figure let me show her I can provide, I can take care of her which I'm all for girl power but I have no problem with that (but you have to be your own back up plan for when they start acting crazy, don't just sit there and lose your life skills) or their brain short circuits and they see a woman and they just start giving away their money because, I don't know. To manipulate? But to me this is the flip side of feminism, I can take care of myself but if you are stupid enough to give me your money, I'm stupid enough to take it LOL. People like to be hard core "I don't need a man to take care of me". I like to be smart about it. For example, can I change a tire? Yes. Do I like to? No. So if a dude stops to help me and offers to change my tire for me, meet damsel in distress me. He's either doing it out of the goodness of his heart, yes chivalry is still alive, or he's a douche and thinks you're incompetent because you are a woman in which case, yes let your ignorant attitude guide you to be my servant. And I do admit that that's a slippery slope like with the equal pay and everything but again my argument for that is just because a guy's ignorant ass views leads him to think that I am less competent than him that doesn't make that fact. Give me my money because I can do the job just as well if not better and then come and change my tire LOL. Anyways, my whole point of writing this story like I am is to show the misogyny these girls deal with and how they handle it like bosses and flip it to their advantage when they can and how they are surviving and trying to live the life they want to live by any means necessary (any means they are comfortable with anyways). They are some hustlers, using all weapons in their arsenal, including using the warped mindsets of other individuals against them in order to benefit themselves. They are well aware of what some people think of them, but they play their cards close to their chests.**

 **Well that's my take/rant about college. There is so much that I can say about the higher education system and the transition to work life and the actual work life but god. I would sound like a conspiracy theorist, but it is, at least in this country a mass conditioning to work for other people without being able to reap much benefit for your work but those who work the least (those who you work for) reap all the benefit. Ugh, I wanna break something, mainly the system so we can reconstruct and change that shit.**

* * *

He walked down the streets with the bag of pastries, his mind wandering between all the things he needed to accomplish today before the party tonight. It was Halloween, and thankfully it fell on a Saturday, which meant they could really embrace their partying tonight. It was beautiful out, a little cool but that was the beauty of fall time in D.C. The air was chilled, just enough to make the bite at the skin wake you up and make you feel alive. He admired the colorful leaves that complemented the cool weather and was glad that he decided to remain at his alma mater for law school. Today was going to be a great day.

He flinched as he turned onto the block that held his final destination for the morning, the noise intruding on his peaceful walk. He looked down the block at all of the heavy machinery and frowned. It seemed that they had finally decided to fix that pothole. Unfortunately they had decided to do it at eight thirty on a Saturday morning.

He looked up as he heard a sliding noise and saw one of his friends that he was going to visit stick her head out of the window, her thick dark hair tousled as she squinted into the daylight. "Hey!" she yelled but the men didn't seem to notice her. So she yelled again, and still nothing. Then suddenly there was a pause in the noise and he heard the woman's voice a little louder and groaned at her words. "Hey! Pendejo!"

A few of the men looked over in the direction in which they heard the voice come from. The woman seemingly more irritated now that she had gotten their attention continued to yell. "What the fuck are you doing?" her thick spanish accent came. "The sun is barely up, and you're out here trying to wake the whole neighborhood."

Some of the men looked offended, some of them unbothered, but only one of them answered. He looked to be in charge of the crew. "Sorry Sweetie, but some of us have jobs to do," the man said before turning back around, making the mistake of thinking the exchange was over.

"Yeah, well some of us actually pay good money to live here and are trying to sleep. You couldn't have picked a better time to do this shit?"

The man turned back around, more annoyed that he was still being yelled at. "No! Now shut your trap."

Before she could answer there was another head popping through the window, the blond mass of hair mirroring the other woman's darker main. "Don't you fucking talk to her like that, you dick!"

"Oh, Jesus there's two of you. You know for such pretty little girls, you sure do have some filthy mouths."

"Some pretty mouths," one of the other men yelled out causing a few of the other men in the crew to laugh. Then suddenly something flew from one of the windows hitting the first man square in the chest.

"Oh God," Stephen said to himself as he hurried up the steps and knocked on the door.

"You're fucking disgusting. Who raised you douchebags?" a Korean accent bellowed from another window.

"Aye, fuck you!" the man responded, clearly offended now.

"How about we just report your ass to the supervisor," the redhead also stuck her head through the second open window.

Then suddenly the front door opened, to reveal a tired and agitated brown skinned beauty. She wore the same look as the rest of the girls, tousled hair, tired eyes, bad mood. "Hey," she said brushing some of her hair out of her face as she squinted at him. He was about to skip the greeting and rush past her to reseal the windows of the brownstone.

"Well fuck," he heard the man from behind him. "How many of you are there? What the fuck is this a brothel."

The tired look on Olivia's face fell and he could see the rage surge as she looked at the man and stepped over the threshold. He quickly put an arm around her waist and pulled her back. "Liv, no." He then turned to the guy. "Hey you prick, have some respect."

"Do you see your fucking mom here? You limp dick bitch!" He heard one of the girls yell as he pushed Olivia back into the house. Then he heard, "I will fucking wreck you," in a clear Korean accent. Before he stepped into the house, he saw Mrs. Abramson, the older lady who lived next to the girls step out onto her porch. She then began cursing at the man, telling him that he was disrespectful to "those girls" and that she would definitely be reporting him. He heard the man begin trying to explain himself before he stepped into the house and closed the door behind him, the old lady still throwing English curse words at the construction crew as well as some words he in her native language he knew was not the nicest of things to be saying to someone.

"Well I see you guys are up and at'em early this morning," he smiled at her.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, before turning and walking into the living room. "They've been out there making noise for the past hour.

"Well that sucks," he said about to follow her into the living room. But then he saw a line of beautiful, though disgruntled women filing down the stairs.

"I'm going to torch their fucking dicks off," Rosalyn growled holding a lighter in one hand and an aerosol can in the other. He looked past her and saw that the other girls held things in their hands as well, including a bat and a bottle of bleach.

"Ladies, ladies," he said stepping back in front of the door. "Please just let it go."

"Move," Abby commanded.

"I don't think that's such a great idea. Not worth it when we can just call their bosses. I happen to personally know the guy over their division at the department of transportation."

The women just stared at him, seemingly mulling over his suggestion, but not close to being sold. So he held up the bag he'd brought with him. "I brought breakfast. Plus we can't miss that party tonight, you guys put so much effort into your costumes."

"Shut up," Cai said grabbing the bag out of his hand. "You had us at breakfast."

They all headed towards the kitchen where Olivia had just put on a pot of coffee. He remained quiet as he watched the girls shuffle around the kitchen, their eyes still seemingly closed at times.

"Well, I was hoping to find you guys in a better mood," he stated, breaking the zombie like silence.

"I was hoping to be in a better mood," Katherine mumbled as she laid her head down on the counter. "Why are you here so early anyways?"

"We have a project we're working on," Olivia said. Immediately, the noise from outside filtered into the house again and they all winced and groaned.

"Maybe we should go to the library," he suggested.

"You guys are going to the library?" Cai said suddenly enthusiastic, not waiting for an answer. "Wait, let me get my things. It's quiet there I can sleep."

All the girls' perked up a little as they realized that they could actually get a few more hours of sleep and not have to worry about the assholes outside making a racket.

They all grabbed their coffee and slowly made their way out of the kitchen to get ready to go to the library.

* * *

He looked up and watched as his friend who sat across from him smiled broadly at the vibration of her phone before picking it up and looking at it for the seventh or eighth time as she typed in a quick message. He had known the girl for a few months and this wasn't an uncommon thing for her, the only weird thing was that the people she would normally be texting and laughing with were currently asleep in the chairs in the corner of the room a few feet away them. Plus she wasn't amused by whatever was being typed as she was smiling at just the signal that someone had returned her text.

"Wow," he started, "that must be some conversation you're having." He smiled to himself as he watched her avoid eye contact with him, looking away shyly as she tried to supress the smile on her face.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm actually focused on the fundraiser. It just seems like I'm distracted."

"Uh huh," he said disbelievingly. "Who is he?"

"Why do you think it's a he?" she said trying to be offended. "Maybe I just landed an awesome internship somewhere."

He stared at her trying to decipher if she was deflecting or not. "Does this internship have a name?"

She finally looked back at him, staring with a stoic look. At least she tried, but the smile forced itself onto her face. "Does this internship also happen to be tall with a nice physique and six figure salary with a seven plus figure bank account?"

"Well," she tilted her head to the side. "I don't know about all that."

"Want me to find out?" he offered without missing a beat. They both laughed as they knew that if he really wanted to he probably could. Though she felt like Jake would be a little more challenging. She'd been digging on him for the last week and they could come up with nothing. Her and the girls would usually have more info by now.

"Now, do I go around appraising your love life like you do mine?" she asked him playfully.

He smiled at her, "I told you," he started, "I'm just trying to find my opening."

She smiled back as she looked up at him. Her friend had made it clear since the first time that he met her that he was attracted to her and he had continued to remind her that that was still the case. But because she met him her first week after moving back to D.C. when everything including her housing status was up in the air and she was panicking about possibly having to move back in with her father, she had dismissed him but being that he was starting school with her, he just kept popping back up in her orbit. By the time she got settled, she had already partially friend zoned him and every time she considered giving him a chance, something new and shiny had already caught her attention. So she had semi permanently shelved him for a later date. Shortly after meeting him she'd learned that he was brilliant, and figured that a more mature Olivia would have great use for him since she would probably have her shit a little more together than the current version of herself. But then she'd honestly started to adore the man as a friend and didn't want to complicate their relationship. But she didn't completely nix the idea. Maybe, if the right time ever came, they'd figure out a successful way to transition their relationship. But she was in no rush, especially since she was currently tasked with finding out more about the mysterious hottie she was currently trying to convince to come to the party with her.

She had thought that she would get her itch scratched with the guy and that would be it. Her interest would dwindle down to a more maintainable level, but he still had her feeling like a high school freshmen who had just taken up dating the hot, popular senior two counties over who all the kids within a hundred mile distance knew or had heard of. She was falling and hard, and her friends weren't helping her with their enabling. At first she'd tried to fight it, but then she'd just decided to give into it figuring that the high would have to wear off soon, but she was still waiting for it to peak.

Her phone chimed again, but she kept her eyes trained on her laptop. She bit her bottom lip after a few seconds, trying to fight the urge. That was until she heard Stephen let out a loud sigh and set his pen down dramatically on top of his notebook. She tried not to smile, but she could tell his eyes were trained on her and he could tell she was fighting back a smile. She lost her battle and her face split into a grin.

"Wow," Stephen said as she gave in and reached for her phone. "I really wanna meet this guy," he said referring to her inability to contain herself.

"Well maybe you will tonight," she told him as her face brightened even more at the text she had just read. "He's coming to the party."

He watched as she held her phone up and beamed. "I can't wait to meet him."

* * *

"Ros, this shit better come out," Olivia said as she watched in the mirror as her friend finished up her hair. They had grabbed lunch after their nap at the library and hung out around town for a little bit before heading home to prepare for the party. She had, at the advice of her friends, used kool-aid to die a part of her hair red and a part blue. She hadn't thought that it would take as well as it did but now the high ponytail on the left side of her head was a bright, blue raspberry blue and the one on the right was cherry red. She had wanted something not so permanent and Rosalynn had come up with the idea of kool-aid as opposed to a rinse which would take a few more washes to come completely out. She could have gone with the color clip ons, but after her friend had mentioned this, she'd decided to go this route but was now second guessing her decisions.

"Mm, relax Mama, it'll be fine," Rosalyn told her. "I used to do this all the time in high school. My Mom wanted to kick me and my sisters asses after we walked out of the bathroom with grape colored hair."

Olivia laughed as Rosalyn reassured her. "It only takes about two good washes to come out. Plus it's going to make your outfit pop. Even more than that ass of yours. It's sexy. You'll have the guys eating out of your hand."

A smile instantly came to her face. They'd actually decided on their outfits about a month prior to her officially meeting Jake. They were going as female comic book villains. Abby was going as Poison Ivy, because of course and had on a leafy, green one piece body suit basically, that had detailing to make it look like it was made completely of leaves, the top coming together as a bustier to push her boobs up and out. She had matching green gloves that stopped right below her elbows, and dark green knee high boots with vines that wrapped around them and continued up her legs, seemingly growing into the body suit. Her long red tresses were styled in loose curls with leaf like hair accessories placed strategically to make it look like there were vines intertwining themselves with the curls. She had a simple long, green robe to put over it while they were en route to the party, but planned on shedding it once actually arriving there. She was currently sitting in the mirror in the bedroom, getting her hair styled by Emma Frost or Katherine.

Katherine, who had recently lightened her hair had decided to go as the diamond cut mutant. Her costume was all white. It was an off the shoulder, midriff bustier with a white cape attached to it. She also had on some white short shorts with all white leather thigh high boots and white gloves that stopped just above her elbows. Glitter was sprinkled throughout her long blond tresses to make it look like she could take diamond form at anytime.

Rosalyn was dressed in all red. She was Elektra. She wore a deep red sleeveless spandex top that stopped right below her breast and high waist bikini cut spanks with material that continued down to her knees in the front and back, leaving the sides bare. She had a scrap of the red material wrapped around her waist a few times, leaving a lot of the skin exposed between the wrapping as well as pieces of the same material wrapped around each of her arms and thighs. She had on red knee length boots and a spandex head wrap tied around her head, with long pieces of material hanging from the wrap and down her back. Her long dark brown tresses flowing from the edges of the wrap with a slight curl to them.

I hope you guys are ready, Cai said walking into the room with the Halle Berry version of the Catwoman suit on. The cute little cat mask covering the top part of her face and the band holding it in place being hidden in her long black hair.

Olivia looked at Cai through the mirror as Rosalyn combed her fingers through her hair finishing up the final touches to the two pieces of hair she had purposefully left out of the ponytails to frame the woman's face.

"We're ready," Rosalyn responded as Olivia stood up and checked herself over in the mirror. She was going to be Harley Quinn tonight. She liked the character and had found an outfit that she really loved. It was a red and dark blue cropped bustier that stopped a few inches above her bellybutton, with a red bustier vest with blue belts that fastened in the middle drawing even more attention to her boobs and small waist. The pants rode low on her hips allowing more skin to be shown, one leg being dark blue, the other red. They too were skin tight, showing off her shapely thighs, the large black belt serving to accentuate her hips. She had on boots that stopped right above her knees, as well as a choker and pair of blue and red arm warmers with black gloves with the fingers cut out as well as spiked bracelets. Rosalyn had done a wonderful job on her hair and makeup. She'd thought the makeup would be a little tricky but it seemed that the woman could pull off the psychotically cute style she had promised her she would do. She gave herself a once over in the mirror, turning slightly to try to check herself out from the back and smiled to herself. Jake wouldn't be able to resist her. She grabbed the bat that was propped against the side of the dresser, and fell in line as they all filed out of the room, grabbing a few last minute things before heading out of the house.

* * *

She knocked on the door and felt a little bad. She'd promised Stephen that they would come a little earlier to help him set up, but it seemed some of the guests had already started to arrive.

"Just so you guys know, don't start with your shit. I'm taking something home with me tonight," Katherine told them.

They all looked at her, knowing that she would be the one if any, that they would have to prevent from making drunken decisions about a guy.

"But what if he's actually ugly, and you're just drunk?" Cai offered.

Katherine only stared at her, as the other girls stared back at the blond waiting for her answer. "Okay," she conceded after a few seconds. "I'll pick my prey before I get too drunk and don't let me leave with anyone but him."

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Rosalyn said.

Just then, a tall slightly buff guy with dirty blonde hair opened the door. He was about to say something but the smile fell from his face and his mouth dropped open. "Damn," he rumbled, his eyes bouncing around between all of the girls, seemingly overwhelmed and not knowing where to settle.

The girls only smiled at him, glad they had had their desired effect.

"Mmm. Damn yourself baby," Katherine said smiling as she stepped over the threshold and closer to the guy who was dressed like a jedi knight. She tugged loosely on the brown robe that he wore as she dragged her eyes from the top of his frame, down, then back up again. She stepped past the guy, and turned back around while pointing at him, but talking to her friends. "I call dibs on this one." With that, she turned back around again and continued walking further into the house. The rest of the girls entered, Rosalyn being the last one so she stopped and put her finger on the boy's chin and pushed it upward, effectively closing his mouth. "There," she said with a smile as if the man's face was a puzzle and she had just pushed the last piece into place. He continued to stand there, staring after the girls.

They filed into the kitchen where they found one of the hosts of the party. "Hey," he greeted them boisterously as he hugged each one of them. "Wow, you guys look great," he told them. "I assume that's why you're late."

"This, takes time Stephen," Cai said as she hopped on top of the counter.

"Oh, I know it does, Kitty Cat," he said sultrily referring to her costume as he stepped closer to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. She purred, and he laughed.

He moved on to Abby, "Abigail my fiery, little redhead," he said pulling her into a hug. "I hope you didn't invite your boyfriend."

Before she could respond, Rosalyn jumped in. "She never invites him. He just shows his ass up."

"Guys," Abby said in a tone letting them know that this was not the subject she wanted to talk about right now.

"I know one thing," Rosalyn added before letting the subject drop. "If he starts his shit tonight I'm beating his ass with Liv's bat."

"That's what I bought it for," Olivia said.

"My knives are real," Cai supplied, causing everyone to laugh.

"So where's the new guy," Stephen said turning to Olivia. "When do I get to meet him?"

All of her friends' heads snapped towards her. She hadn't told them.

"Wait, what new guy?" Abby asked. "Is there a new new guy or is he talking about Jake?"

"He's talking about Jake," she admitted.

"Ooh, inviting him to hang out with the friends," Cai said, still perched on top of the counter top. "You must really like this guy."

"First off, the first time we ever hung out you guys were there. Plus we've only been dating for a week," she defended.

"Yeah, but you guys have gone on like nine dates in that one week," Abby exaggerated.

Olivia just shook her head and rolled her eyes. She would admit that she had been seeing a lot of Jake during the last week, but it was because she really liked hanging out with him, and she assumed he liked hanging out with her as well, since he accepted all of her invitations or demands, depending on how you looked at it. "Don't you need help finishing setting up?" she turned to Stephen.

"Yeah," he told her. "Sorry I didn't mean to out your surprise." He began directing them to certain parts of the house to help with the minimal set up that he hadn't already completed.

Within twenty minutes everything was in place and they were free to enjoy the party, until it was time to clean up of course, but until then, they would have fun. It had almost been two hours since they'd arrive, thirty minutes since Charles and his friends had decided to show their faces and Abby had spent that entire time trying to stir him away from her friends, whose hate of him was still pretty high after his latest outburst of anger, because Olivia still had that bat and although they laughed, she was pretty sure at least one of Cai's knives could do some serious bodily damage.

Olivia was starting to get anxious, well frustrated was more like it. The party had officially started an hour ago and there was still no sign of her guest, not even a text. She was starting to think he was going to blow her off, which was ridiculous because it was only ten. It was just that she felt like she didn't know much about him. She had probably talked to him almost as much as she'd talked to her roommates during the last week but she still felt like there was something about him major that she was missing. Sure it was impossible to get to really know a person in such little time but he seemed more guarded than the usual guy meets girl they have chemistry and spark up a dating routine. It was almost as if he was holding her at arm's length when most people their age would be welcoming the attention of their latest infatuation. Instead, it seemed that he was almost discouraging it, even though she could clearly see that he was just as interested as she was. Even if she was wrong, she'd think he'd have just said that by now, but she had never been that off on someone's feelings towards her. This would be a first.

"What's wrong with you, hot stuff?" Rosalyn asked as she walked up to her. She was sitting on the window ledge watching the party go by. "You've been sitting here all night. I would've thought you would have at least found something or someone to keep you occupied by now." She had watched her friend turn away guy after guy for the last hour or so.

Olivia just shrugged. The truth was she found all the prospects of the night boring compared to what she had anticipated. And maybe it was just the anticipation itself that made everyone else seem like a waste of time and energy.

"Aw, com'on Mama," Rosalyn nudged her as she leaned against the ledge next to her friend. "This is Halloween, it only comes one night a year. Don't waste it waiting on some guy to show up. There are plenty of fine ass dudes in here right now and I am not going to let you let this opportunity pass you by."

Olivia laughed at her friend making it sound like hooking up at a Halloween party was a life altering event she was about to let slip through her fingers. But she did have a point. If this asshole didn't have the courtesy to at least text her and tell her he was running late, why should she waste her time waiting on him to show up. Hell if he showed up after she'd found a new interest for the night well that would just be his time lost and wasted. She hopped down from the ledge and stood next to her friend. "You're right."

"I know this," the woman smiled back at her. They were about to make their way to the center of the room where everyone was dancing until they heard Abby yelling.

"Oh my god, Charles, are you fucking kidding me," she yelled looking up at him. They saw her shoving him out of the foyer and into the living room. "You always do this shit." She shoved him again.

"He fucking punched me in the face," he yelled back at her.

"Yeah, well you fucking deserved it," she shoved him one last time before wiping at her face and rushing past him and up the stairs.

They were about to follow her but just as they were Olivia saw her asshole walk into the room with some blue jeans, a steal blue shirt and a black leather jacket, the look on his face telling that he had been the other half of the altercation Abby had just broken up. Yes, her beautiful asshole had just arrived. She hadn't noticed the guys walking in behind him until Rosalyn said something.

"Mmm," the woman almost moaned into her ear. "Damn. Do they always travel in packs like that? Aye, Papi."

Olivia's eyes were then drawn to the two guys standing next to her guest, wearing the same look as he was, but looking around as if wondering what they had gotten themselves into. And she could see where her friend was coming from but it was still pretty comical. "Ros," she laughed, "could you please stop making sex noises in my ear?"

She groaned, "I'm sorry Liv, but I want one." Olivia laughed and so did her friend who had already started to direct her focus to the darker skin man in the red shirt. "I really want one."

"Com'on" Olivia said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the entry way. He noticed her when they were a few feet away from him and a smile came to his face.

She smiled back, "Hey, you made it," she said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He encircled her small frame with one arm, pressing her to him slightly as he returned the hug.

"Yeah, I told you I would," he said releasing her from the hug but still letting his hand rest on her lower back.

They shared a look. He looked her up and down, appreciating the fact that she had more of her body on display than he'd ever seen before. She was hot, he had known that, but he had always been able to push it to the back of his mind before, but she was making that a little hard tonight. Olivia smiled to herself, having seen the look in his eyes. Then he realized that he had his friends with him. His friends who had all but made him let them tag along. He had told them no, that he wanted to keep his friendship with her simple and didn't want to drag her into their bullshit. They had voiced their understanding and promised to help him keep it uncomplicated, they just wanted to party. This is Franklin and this is Charlie.

"Hello," Olivia said with her hands still resting on Jake's chests as he still hadn't bothered to remove his arm from her waist and she still hadn't bothered to step away from him. "It's nice to meet…," she was interrupted by Rosalyn reaching across both her and Jake to extend her hand to Franklin.

"Hello, I'm Rosalyn, but you can call me Ros," she said with a huge smile taking everyone by surprise. It only took Franklin a few seconds to respond though as he clearly liked the woman's assertiveness as he smiled before taking her hand and kissing it.

"You can call me Frank," he responded, holding on to her hand.

Olivia just looked as both their hands were now tangled up in the half hug that she and Jake had going on, but they didn't seem to notice as they remained smiling at each other.

"I feel like we're in the way," she heard Jake say and looked up to see him looking down at her. She laughed.

"I guess so," she responded finally stepping back out of his arms and grabbing Rosalyn's hand as she began pulling the woman away from Franklin. "I'm sorry, but could you just give us a second. We have to go check on Abby."

"Of course," he nodded having seen the woman run off himself. He smiled as Olivia gave one last tug to the woman in red, effectively separating her from his friend.

They made their way upstairs, Olivia keeping a firm hold on Rosalyn. She headed straight for Stephen's room since she figured that's where she would go first. Either there or the bathroom, but she figured she'd check there first. She pushed the door open slightly and peeped in and saw that Katherine was there as well. They walked in and closed the door behind them.

"What happened?" Olivia asked as she walked over to a still sobbing Abby, Kat doing her best to keep the tears from ruining her makeup even more.

"That asshole got into another fight," Katherine said before Abby could answer.

"He's always fucking fighting. I can never go anywhere and have fun without him being a total douche," she added.

"Aww sweetie look at the bright side," Katherine tried. "At least it wasn't you this time."

The room became quiet and all of the girls stared at her. She just stared back and shrugged her shoulders. "Really Kat?" Rosalyn added.

"Well shit that is a bright side with him," she retorted as Olivia took over her role of comforting Abby by pulling her into a hug. "You have to take what you can get with that prick."

"I'm sorry Liv," Abby tried to apologize. "I know you invited Jake over, I didn't know Charles…," Olivia stopped her before she could finish.

"Abby you don't have to apologize for him," she told her.

"Yeah, Jake's a big boy," Katherine said lying down on the bed smiling. She threw a wink at Olivia as the woman turned around to look at her. "He can handle himself. Right, Liv."

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. "I hate you." Katherine only responded with, "You love me."

"You okay?" she said turning her attention back to Abby.

The woman nodded, "Yeah," she paused. "Shit, my makeup is all screwed up."

"Don't worry, I brought extra," Rosalyn said going in Stephen's closet to get the bag she'd stashed their earlier.

Just then the door flew open and closed again after Cai stepped in. "Why'd you idiots leave the hot guys downstairs at Skanktoberfest?"

"We had to come see about Abby," Olivia told her.

"Yeah well, there are about five girls seeing about them right now," Cai responded.

"Wait," Katherine said rolling onto her stomach, "there's a them?" She hadn't actually seen Jake walk in. She just knew he was there from what Abby had told her. She had been on the stairwell talking to some other friends from school when she'd seen the woman fly by her with tears in her eyes.

"I got dibs on the one in the red shirt," Rosalyn said, holding the makeup brush in the air.

"That's no fair, I didn't know," Katherine said, raising to her knees with a genuinely disappointed look on her face.

"Relax," Olivia told her. "There's a third one."

"Uh, yeah, no thanks, Liv," she said. "I don't want the leftover."

"You bitches should be ashamed of yourselves," Cai said causing the entire room to break out into laughter.

After seeing that her friend was now laughing instead of crying, Olivia checked to see if she would be okay with her going back downstairs to entertain her guest. Olivia, Cai, and Kat ended up going back downstairs while Rosalyn stayed behind and finished retouching her makeup.

Olivia hit the bottom stair and immediately saw her target, three girls talking to him and his friends, the one talking to him being particularly bold, or drunk, as she pushed her body up against his. He already had a beer in his hand and he just laughed at whatever she was saying. Well.

Before she could stop herself she found herself strutting over to them, her ponytails swaying back and forth as she did. She dragged the bat behind her, not planning to do anything with it, but she was starting to settle into the night now that it was coming together as she planned. All she needed to do was avoid any more fires, i.e. Charles, and she was feeling great about the potential of this night.

"Hi," she said enthusiastically to the girl as she wedged her way between them. She grabbed his hand and began walking away dragging him behind her. "Bye."

He wanted to make a more courteous exit from the conversation with the other woman, but it seemed that decision wasn't up to him. "Well that was interesting," he said as she turned back to face him as they stopped on the dance floor.

She smiled and tilted her head coyly, "Oh baby," she said making it seem as if he didn't have a clue. He was the poor little fool who had gotten caught in her web and hadn't even realized it yet. "The night is just beginning."

He couldn' t help the smile that came to his face at that statement. He was beginning to think he'd made a mistake coming to the party. He was honestly going to text her and cancel but his friends had talked him into it. He liked her, alot. And she had a way of making her way over every line he drew in the sand. He knew he needed to keep his distance, for her benefit more than his, but she just kept pulling him in closer. He placed his beer free hand on her hip and began swaying back and forth as she grinded her backside into him.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to leave reviews and let me know what you think. This is actually a story that I'm open to suggestions for as well as I kind of have a vague outline of what I want to do with it, and it's tenuous, so I guess I have multiple vague outlines but haven't decided which direction I will go in just yet. So let me know! Again I will make corrections soon, hopefully.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know its been a while for all of my stories, but I'm trying. I have a lot of stuff on my plate now and unfortunately it's made me feel guilty about actually doing something that I enjoy doing for fun. Which is why writing has taking a back seat unfortunately :( I am trying though so I'd appreciate it fi you guys would leave a review at the end.

* * *

"So yeah," he laughed as he leaned forward slightly, his hands resting on the bannister, "I'm sorry for bringing him. Just please don't let them beat him up."

She continued laughing as she leaned forward, her head resting on his shoulder, his jacket draped across hers. She was currently sitting on the bannister of Stephen's back porch while he occupied the space between her legs. He had just apologized for bringing Charlie along, who seemed to be working all of the girls' last nerves and had just told a story about two girls beating him up once before for annoying them.

"Well it seems like he still hasn't learned his lesson," she replied as she held onto the sides of his shirt, keeping him close. She had initially started hanging onto him, refusing to let him get too far away from her, under the premise of her being cold, which she was. But his body heat, and just his body being so close was doing an amazing job at heating her up.

They had been sitting on the back porch for about an hour now, just talking and getting to know more about each other. The time had drifted into the next day and the party was still in full swing. They could still hear the city alive around them. The people with younger children having already retired for the night, the older teens could still be heard milling about causing as much ruckus as the young college students that, from the sounds of it, were still party hopping, as well as some older folks that were just out trying to enjoy the night that only came once a year. Her night had been good so far. She wasn't as drunk as she had planned to be and hadn't done as much partying as she had been anticipating, but somehow her night had turned out better than she had expected it to. She didn't want it to end...at least not without a certain someone in her bed.

"So he was a S.E.A.L too?" she questioned as she looked up at him.

He opened his mouth then closed it, as if he could hardly believe what he was about to say himself. "He's a dumbass," he admitted, "but he's good at what he does."

"Mm," she hummed as she bit her bottom lip, drawing his attention to them, "I bet you are too." She wouldn't lie. She thought it was hot that he was a Navy S.E.A.L which just added to her overall attraction to him. She had this thing about their government and the republic and the fact that he had dedicated his life to serving and protecting it, well, it didn't do anything to dim the fire she had burning for him. "What else are you good at, Lieutenant?"

His eyes shifted from hers down to her lips again, as he knew exactly what she was getting at, and he was a little powerless against her than he expected he would be. He had grown very fond of her, very quickly, and he was working overtime to get her to friendzone him so he wouldn't have to keep fending off her attacks, because he honestly wasn't doing a very good job at it, a point that was made even more obvious as he felt their faces drifting closer together. His lips had just brushed hers, when the back door flew open hitting the brick wall, causing her to jump and both their heads to snap towards the door where all of the noise from inside was now filtering freely out into their quiet space.

"Oh, shit! My bad Liv," came Katherine's voice as Rosalynn hung off her shoulder, "I didn't realize you were back here partaking in the festivities." Olivia rolled her eyes, not at her friends comments, but at the fact that they had just barged in and ruined her moment with Jake.

Rosalynn just laughed at the look Olivia gave them, and Jake smiled at the two girls who were considerably more inebriated than they were the last time he'd seen them.

"So what's up?" Franklin said as he stepped into the doorway. "Ya'll coming or not?"

At this, Jake furrowed his eyebrows. They were supposed to come to the party and go home. He had told his idiot friends this, so he didn't understand why they were making more plans. "Coming where?"

"To get food," Rosalynn said. "We got hungry and they're running out of food here. Plus if we stay any longer, Stephen's going to start asking us to help him clean."

"I heard that," the young man stepped out onto the back porch at hearing his name, and wrapped his arms around the girl. "You guys are helping me clean even if I have to drag your asses back here tomorrow. But in the meantime, I'm hungry and a little too drunk to clean up myself so I'm down to grab a bite."

* * *

"Mmh," Kai said as she grabbed a slice of pizza and bit into it before the server could finish putting it down on the table. "Why is this pizza so fucking good?"

"Because we're drunk," Abby told her.

The rest of the group hummed in agreement as they could do nothing else since their mouths were full of pizza. "I never see anyone in here during the day or during the week. It must be pretty awful in real life."

"Wait," Katherine said causing everyone's ears to tune into her, "this isn't real life?"

Everyone burst into laughter as they realized she was serious and that they were all drunk and everything was ten times funnier than it should've been.

"No babe, real life starts tomorrow with this hangover," Rosalynn said as she picked up her cup of alcohol again.

"Well then stop drinking?" Abby said as she took the cup from her hand and started drinking from it. Rosalynn responded by taking Russ's cup, which they had started calling him after realizing that's what Jake and Charlie called him, and started drinking from it.

"Ew, ew, no, no," Kai said taking the cup from Rosalyn. "Don't drink behind strangers." She then turned to Charlie and tried to shove the cup towards him but Rosalynn grabbed it back from her.

"They're not strangers," she said before she began downing the contents of the cup.

"Yeah, we know they're cool," Katherine said as she stretched out across Stephen, Abby, and Charlie. "I mean, look at Jake. He's being the perfect gentleman even though Liv's been bouncing her ass all over his crotch for the last fifteen minutes."

Everyone had started laughing again before she could finish the statement because one, she had just called them out and two, everyone had realized what she was doing but hadn't actually put the thought into what she was actually doing until it was said out loud, except Jake and Olivia of course.

She had taken it upon herself to grab a seat in Jake's lap after they'd realized the place was packed and they had to scavenge for the seats they had. They had managed to find a circular table with a half booth that fit half the group with Katherine sitting in Abby's lap on the end while they rest of the group managed to find chairs, Rosalynn sitting half on Kai, half on Russ's chair. And after not seeing another open chair in the place, Olivia had proclaimed it was fine before plopping down onto Jake's lap or as Katherine had more correctly define it, his crotch since she had just avoided the politeness that came along with lap sitting. And not only that she had proceed to move around a lot, purposefully, or at least it seemed that way to Jake, pressing her backside into his member. Everyone around the table noticed when he would stiffen and grab a hold of her hips to gently reposition her and the satisfied smirk that appeared on her face when he either grunted or took in a sharp breath when she hit her mark.

"Really," Rosalynn said, still laughing but actually feeling a little sorry for Jake who was having to manage his drunkness and thwart her friend's aggressive sexual advances at the same time. She reached over and grabbed Olivia's hand pulling her out of Jake's lap and into her own. "Give the guy a break. Take care of that later. In private."

"Oh, so there's going to be a later?" Russell asked, drawing her closer with the arm that'd been resting around her waist.

"There's not going to be a later," Jake tried to intercept. To which Olivia shared a smile with Abby as she finished off her drink.

"For them, maybe. For you, no," Rosalyn told him.

"Why not?" he asked, looking offended.

"Because I know guys like you. You think you're too slick. I don't want to have to fuck you up," she replied. They then went off into their own little side conversation, him trying to argue against her claims and her basically ignoring him.

"So what are we doing later?" Charlie asked, still trying to get one of the girls to invite him into her bed for the night .

"Not cleaning Stephen's apartment," Kai exclaimed grabbing another bite of pizza.

"I don't think that apartment is ever going to get cleaned," Stephen replied. "I might just move in with you guys."

"If we have to help you clean, you might as well," Olivia told him.

"Oh! We can watch porn," Katherine said holding a drunken finger in the air.

"I'm down with that," Charlie said with a smile. Causing Jake to give him a look that said 'shut the hell up'.

"Oh, lets not," Abby said. "The last time I tried to watch porn with Charles we ended up getting into a fight."

"That's because he got mad that the guy's junk was bigger than his," Olivia whispered unsuccessfully as she leaned across the table to get closer to Abby.

Everyone who was listening started laughing and Olivia slide back over into Jake's lap seeing as how Rosalynn was now distracted with her side convo. "I think we should be good with these guys," she said turning back and smiling at Jake.

"Whoooaaaa," the other three girls exclaimed causing Charlie to laugh at their antics and Rosalynn to tune back in.

"What? What happened?" she asked.

"Liv just told us Jake had a big dick," Kai said.

Katherine gasped and smacked her arm. "That's not lady like. Show some decorum."

"Bitch for who?" she asked. "We already ruined the first impression. All of these guys have had a least one of our asses ground against them at some point tonight."

"I've had all five," Stephen said taking another sip from his beer.

"See," Kai said, using his statement to make her point. "We ain't rollin' with no bitches."

"No you are not," Charlie said shifting slightly, causing the smile to fall from Katherine's lips.

"Get your hands off of my ass before I twist your balls off," she said calmly. This time his smile fell and he shifted again and both hands came into view on top of the table.

They ate and joked around a little more. A few people stopped and complimented the girmls' costumes. A group of girls stopped to pay their compliments and asked who the guys were supposed to be. To which Kai replied for them, "Some fine motherfuckers." To which one of the girls high fived her and laughed as they went on about their night. Charlie had stated that he oddly felt objectified but that he liked it.

"You guys mind if we head home?" Abby suggested. "I would really, really like to be in a little bit of a coma when the rest of this alcohol kicks in."

Everyone grumbled their agreeance and signaled for the check.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were all walking back to Stephen's but since they came across the girls' place first and the guys' car was at Stephen's and all the girls knew Liv wanted Jake to stay the night, they played their part in coercing the guys to come in.

"Guy's we're leaving," Jake yelled at them as Olivia stood in front of him with her arms folded, waiting for him to stop fighting the inevitable. She turned back and saw that Russell and Charlie were willingly following the girls inside while Stephen gave Abby a piggy back ride up the stoop and Rosalynn argued with Russell as to why he was sleeping on the couch.

"You're not leaving," Olivia told him. "Well they're not. You still have to decide if you're gonna be scared of me or not."

"I'm not scared of you," he told her as he stared a hole into the back of his dumb ass friends' heads.

"Then why are you afraid to come inside?" she asked him. "We're just gonna watch TV."

He just looked down at her with a look, letting her know that he knew her intentions went further than that. "That's all we're gonna do?" He said disbelievingly.

"Yeah. What else would we do?"

"I don't know," he told her. "You tell me."

"You wanna do something else?" she said as she stepped closer to him.

"Television, Liv," he said refusing to look down at her or else he be tempted to kiss her again.

She stepped back. "You know, I'd swear you weren't attracted to me if I didn't feel your attraction all over my ass tonight."

His mouth fell open as he looked down at her. "And somehow that's my fault?" He asked giving her an incredulous look.

Her smile grew wider. "Well I can't help it if you can't control yourself around me."

"Yeah, well," he said looking up at the front door of the house that was now closed. He looked back down at her and gave her a once over, "you make that almost impossible."

The smile fell from her face, but the left side of her mouth quickly lifted up again into a smirk. She took a step closer to him. "You know we could just skip the niceties and just go up to my bedroom."

He continued to look at her, trying to fight the urge to accept her offer. He swallowed thickly before taking a drawn out breath. "I thought we were only supposed to be watching television."

"Plans can change," she said with a coi smile.

He continued to put up his best efforts. "Maybe we should just stick to television."

The smile disappeared from her face. She was really getting tired of this modest routine he was putting on. She'd seen the way that girls had been all over him all night, the moment she stepped away from him. She'd also noticed how they were eyeing him as well, when they didn't see a clear opening to get next to him. There was no way he would make her believe that he was able to or tried half as hard as he did with her to fend off all of the girls that approached him. And she doubted he was one of those prim and pristine guys that refused to crawl into bed with anyone his parents didn't approve of him marrying, because if that was the case he wasn't her type anyways. But she knew that wasn't the case. Over the past few weeks she'd learned that definitely was unlikely the case as he had told her lots about his parents and his upbringing, and to be honest she was surprised he had managed to make it out of the situation as functional as he did.

But either way, she had just graciously extended him an invitation to her bedroom and he'd declined. She would be lying if she said her feelings weren't a little hurt at the rejection. They had become friends if nothing else. And she knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him. But she didn't get this little game he was playing and quite frankly, she was over it.

"Liv," he tried after seeing her facial expression change. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. If things were different with him, he would have no problem taking her upstairs to her room and doing to her body whatever she would allow him to. But he liked her, alot. And he was starting to care about her and he didn't want to have to stop hanging out with her. And if they slept together, he would likely have to stop hanging out with her or take the risk of having her closer to him than was safe for her. Yes, he had to keep reminding himself of that, because honestly he had consumed just enough alcohol that he needed reminding. He wasn't drunk by any means, but he was relaxed. He'd drunk enough just to take the edge off, and forget about their upcoming "job". He'd had fun tonight, and was happy he decided to accept her invitation to the party, but…

"No, its fine," she cut him off. She looked down at the ground before planting her feet and looking back up at him with a defiant look. "Maybe Charlie will want to dance." she said motioning back at the door they could now hear the music filtering through.

She looked up at him and saw his change in facial expression, and had to fight off the smile that threatened as she turned her back to him and went inside, the smile finally making its way to her face. She had no intentions of sleeping with Charlie, she was sure she had a higher chance of punching him in the face at this point, but Jake was being an asshole so fuck him.

She closed the door behind him leaving him standing on the stoop. He stared at the door for little while, contemplating going inside and grabbing the two guys he'd brought with him out of the house so they could go back to his place to sleep off all of the alcohol. He figured that'd be easier said than done though as he heard all the noise coming from inside of the house. Then the female voice he was most familiar with rang through the air, "Hey, Charlie, come dance with me." He felt the frown on his face deepen and he took a deep breath and blew it before he moved to go into the house.

He locked the door behind him and made his way into the foyer to find everyone up and dancing. He had to admit, it was a little comical seeing as how most of the group was inebriated, some more than others.

Stephen was sitting on the couch getting a lap dance from Katherine who was straddling him as a song played in the back ground about a girl's hips that seemed to have all the girls moving theirs as seductively as the alcohol would allow them to at the time, Olivia grinding her ass right into Charlie's lap who seemed to be having the time of his life as he stood behind her and tried to keep up.

He continued to stare at them, feeling a pull of jealousy in his chest. He didn't know where it came from, and he definitely didn't expect it and he definitely didn't expect to want to go and put hands on one of his best friends to get him away from the woman. He brushed it off and contributed to the fact that he wanted to punch both Charlie and Russ at this point for not following the plan he'd set for them when he agreed to take them to the party.

His thoughts were interrupted, well some of them intensified when Olivia looked up and caught his eyes. She stared at him as she continued to grind back into Charlie, a smile tugging at her lips as she saw his jaw twitch.

Unfortunately, or so she thought, Stephen pulled something out of his pocket and held it up. "Oh guys, I forgot. I got some Dro."

To which Kai sat up from her place lying down on the sofa, "Oh, oh, light it. Light it." Causing the rest of the girls to laugh their agreeance, and it wasn't long before the three blunts were being passed around the room. Jake declined when it came around to him. Instead he took a seat on the couch where Kai's head had been resting and began holding a conversation with Abby and Stephen, which served to lighten his mood a little since they were both altered and the shit they were saying was hilarious. It wasn't until Kai came and stretched herself across them that he looked up at Olivia to see her pressing the end of the blunt to Charlie's lips, that he stood up. He didn't like where this was going. Especially since it was going in a worse direction than she was originally trying to take it.

"You guys got anything here to eat?," he asked her as he got partially between her and Charlie who figured his time was up and turned around to start dancing with Katherine who was already helping Russell to sandwich Rosalyn.

Olivia just stepped back and looked at him, giving him a once over before replying. "Yeah," she said, an inquisitive smile playing at her lips.

They'd just eaten so she knew he wasn't hungry, not for food anyways. She had barely made it around the corner of the kitchen before she felt herself being pushed up against the wall and his body descending upon hers. She smiled as his lips crashed into hers and she eagerly accepted the kiss. Both their mouths opened simultaneously as their tongues immediately began dueling for dominance of the kiss.

She felt one of his hands snake up the back of her neck, his fingers threading themselves through her hair she'd let down from the two ponytails, after entering the house. The other slid down her back, igniting the exposed skin on its path, until it reached her ass. She let out a desperate moan and felt a gush of fluids between her legs as he palmed her left ass cheek, giving it a firm squeeze. She felt her knees giving out beneath her and leaned more into him.

He felt her leaning more into the kiss, then suddenly felt a hard nip to his top lip causing him to pull away from the kiss. One look at her face and he knew it was not a mistake.

"Why'd you bite me?" he asked, a little upset.

"Because you're an asshole," she told him.

"What?" he asked now confused. "I thought this was what you wanted."

"Yes, and I made that very clear but you said, no," she told him firmly before she fixed her top and turned to go back into the living room.

"Where are you going?" he asked her. He was pretty sure the conversation wasn't over because there was still more to be explained and he was still confused.

"Back to dance with Charlie," she told him.

"Oh, so because you're pissed at me," he tried but she cut him off.

"I'm not pissed," she told him.

"You're drunk," he said trying to get her to stop walking away from him and to reason with him.

"Not drunk either," she said spinning perfectly on her heels as if to prove a point. She likely wasn't since she'd probably drank less than him and they both had drunk less than their friends seeing as how they spent most of their time at the party on the back patio with each other. "I'm horny," she smiled angrily at him before turning again and walking out of the kitchen leaving him standing there with a hard on.

He cursed to himself, before he followed her back into the living room. He snatched the blunt from Russell's hand who was now just standing behind Rosalyn spread eagle with his eyes closed as she bent forward and shook her ass in front of him while laughing. He passed by Olivia who was now dancing with Charlie and Katherine and she turned her head away from him ignoring him.

He sat in the arm chair across the room from the couch, not really in the mood for conversation anymore, and took a long hit off of the blunt.

She watched him as she continued to dance, now grinding on Katherine who was grinding on Charlie, as Abby sat in the corner yelling at Charles through the phone telling him to go home, that he was drunk. And then proclaiming that, yes she too was drunk but she was already home.

He sat in the chair and she could tell that he was pissed, and just as frustrated now as she was. Which caused a smile to come to her face, but it served him right. She bit her lip and moaned slightly to herself as her mind went back to their little incident that had just happened in the kitchen. The sound of all of her friends screaming their approval for the next song that came on broke her thoughts, or rather intensified them as she recognized what the song was. Red Light Special by TLC.

She watched as Abby walked by him, pulling the blunt from his hand before he could put it back to his lips and continued out of the room yelling drunkenly at the phone. She watched as he looked after the woman, as if about the ask 'what the hell?' After seeing he wasn't going to get an explanation, he let his head fall back on the headrest of the chair and stared up at the ceiling. It was funny, seeing him in such a state, because she knew he was experiencing now what she was. She wanted sex, tonight, and she wanted it with him. And she wasn't going to let the fact that he'd pissed her off deter her.

She heard Russ let out an, "Oh shit," as the chorus started to play and her friend probably displayed that this was one of her favorite songs. It was one of hers as well, and she would take advantage of not having to dance with one of her friends to it or having to push a gross guy away because he considered the seductive way her hips moved to the song to be an invitation for him to approach her.

It wasn't until he felt her hand on his chest that he noticed she'd approached him. He looked up at her and stared at her for a second before the light bulb went on his head and he realized he was going to be gifted with a lap dance. She smiled to herself when his eyes grew wide and began to roam over her body, her hands doing the same.

To heighten his suspense, she refrained from touching him further during the first verse of the song as she continued to sway her hips back and forth, her hands touching parts of her body he was now aching to.

She then planted her hands on his knees and bent forward allowing her hands to glide up his thighs to his crotch, where she stopped only brushing softly against the bulge in his jeans. She felt him stiffen as she pulled away. She then turned and planted her hands on his thighs. She then began working her ass in the area of his crotch, again careful not to make too much contact. It wasn't until she felt his fingertips graze the exposed skin at her side that she decided to put both of them out of their misery and leaned back into him, her ass grinding hard against his crotch as she continued to move her body to the sultry sounds coming from the speakers. His arms immediately went to wrap around her as he began to kiss her neck causing her to get a little distracted. So she pulled away from him, leaving him breathing heavily.

She smiled as she turned to see the look in his eyes, and if she hadn't known him a little better now, she would have added onto their previous theory that not only was he a serial killer, but also a cannibal. He looked as if he wanted to devour her, and she would willingly be his main course. She bent forward again and pressed her lips to his as she climbed into his lap, straddling him. His hands, again were all over her as they continued a heavy make out session as she began grinding her hips against the bulge in his pants, causing a moan to escape her lips and him to tighten his hold on her hips to press her down further onto his erection as his mouth drifted to her jaw and neck.

She bit her lip as she opened her eyes to see that they were still actually in a room full of people. Thankfully, those people were either preoccupied in a lip lock of their own or focused solely on their drunken conversations. She studied the scene a little longer and figured they could slip away without being noticed.

She put her hand on his shoulders and pushed him back into the chair as she leaned away from him, in an attempt to get his attention. When he looked in her face questioning her actions, she replied, "Let's go upstairs."

He studied her for a second, as if contemplating, before standing with her still in his arms and gently placing her down on her own two feet. She surveyed the room once more and still, no one was paying attention to them, so she grabbed his hand and lead him stealthily out of the living room and to the stair case. She could hear her redheaded friend somewhere in the house, still yelling on the phone and was glad that she was still preoccupied.

When they made it to the upstairs landing, she felt him stop suddenly and she turned to him, right as he pulled her to him, sending her body crashing into his as he dipped his head to catch her lips again. She sighed as her hands went to his chest, quickly making their way down and under the loose fitting sweater he was wearing exploring the smooth skin there. She felt her feet leaving the ground again and instinctively wrapped her legs around him. He, again, attacked her neck and the exposed skin of her chest as he ground his erection into her core. She gasped at the contact. Another gasp escaped her as she heard Abby making her way up the stairs, now talking calmly on the phone.

She wiggled out of his grasp and grabbed his hand again, quickly pulling him down the hall and into her room before closing and locking the door. She let out a breath of relief after finally reaching her intended destination without being detected by any of her big mouthed friends. She turned around and felt herself flush at the look that was being directed at her.

She gave him a once over, her vision of him aided by the lamp she'd left on next to her bed, and decided that this would work better if they got rid of their clothes quicker. She gave him a seductive smile and began undoing the bustier vest, sliding it off of her shoulders and dropping it to the floor. She began towards him as she pulled the crop top over her head and threw it behind her before jumping back into his arms. He caught her, and his hands immediately went to her ass, massaging the supple flesh there.

She bit her lip, to keep another moan from escaping her. "I thought you weren't interested in watching television."

He nipped at her lips. "What can I say? You convinced me."

"Haven't you learned anything from eavesdropping in our class?" she gave him a quick kiss. "Always stand firm in your argument. Never concede your position." she pressed her lips to his again, and soon felt her back coming into contact with her bed.

"Oh, you're gonna be happy that I did," he told her confidently as he started placing tender kisses on her neck and chest.

"You sound pretty confident, Lieutenant," she said her fingers toying with the bottom of his sweater again. "Guys who are as confident as you usually...Oh!" she exclaimed cutting herself off as she felt one of his hands had snaked between them and was now pressing against her very sensitive bundle of nerves through the spandex.

"You were saying?," he asked, and she opened her eyes to see a cocky smile spread across his face.

She tried to frown at him but couldn't help the smile that came to her face. "Shut up." she said as she put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him back down to her, crashing their lips together.

He deftly slipped his hands beneath her, undoing the clasp of her bra as she began pulling the bottom of his sweater upward. He then moved his mouth to one of her breasts, gently nipping at it through the material of the bra while the other hand came up to pull it down enough to expose the hardened peaks of her breasts. She gasped as he dipped his head again to her breast, this time coming into direct contact with her flesh. He wasted no time wrapping his lips around the left peak and suckling gently while his tongue traveled slowly around the darkened bud in his mouth.

"Oh, mmm," was the sound that left her and he smiled against her breast as he felt her fingers intertwining themselves in his hair, to keep his mouth right where she wanted it, but he had other plans.

He released her breast from his mouth and placed a kiss between the two mounds of flesh, before drawing lazy circles with his tongue, tickling the flesh their and igniting her core causing another gush of wetness there.

It was sensual and frustrating all at once. She didn't know how the hell he was doing it but he was causing her to become more sexually frustrated than she already was and the only thing he was doing was practically tongue kissing her sternum. On the surface, it didn't seem like much, but it was just enough drive her insane. She wanted more, and it was frustrating her that she didn't already have it.

"Mmh," she cried out in frustration as she tugged at his sweater again, this time harder and with more urgency. "Off. Off. This needs to come off."

He immediately got up onto his knees and began pulling the sweater off. She took the time to completely rid herself of her bra, throwing it onto the floor somewhere. When he finally got the sweater off, she had already began working on his pants. She'd already gotten the button undone..

He grabbed her hands just as she tugged the zipper down. Restraining her wrists in front of her with one hand, and using the other to balance himself as he dipped his head again and kissed her. He'd figured she'd be demanding, as she quite often was he'd learn and not just in the classroom, but it was fun to watch her be so impatient. This wasn't the way he'd wanted the night to go. It wasn't the way that he didn't want it to go either. Bottom line, he liked her. He was attracted to her, mentally, physically, personality wise...his life was just complicated. He knew that he would regret it in the morning. He was being stupid, but it was a little hard to concentrate on trying not to be stupid with her writhing under him and grabbing impatiently at his manhood hood every two minutes.

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his head and leaned into her again, causing her to lay back down on the bed. He let go of her hands and they instinctively went to exploring the strong muscles in his black, and she quickly discovered she loved the way they flexed underneath her fingertips. She made a mental note about military men as he began kissing his way down her body.

She felt his fingers slip into the waistband of her pants and lifted her hips, allowing him to pull the material along with her panties easily over her ass and hips. He instantly smelled the sweet scent of her arousal and groaned, fighting the urge to press his face to her center. He sat up on his knees again and she lifted her legs in the air allowing him to completely free her legs from the confines of her clothing. She didn't do him any favors when she propped herself up slightly on her forearms and instantly parted her legs for him allowing him to see her arousal that had accumulated at her center.

She saw his breathing pick up to match her own, deep and ragged. Her eyes never left him as he looked up at her face then back down between her thighs at the prize she was presenting to him. She bit her lip, and looked down at the bulge now more visible since it was only covered by his boxers after his pants had slid down some on his hips. She reached a hand out to pull the boxers down and he responded by stepping back off of the bed before she could make contact. Her brows furrowed and she almost asked where he was going when he stepped back off of the bed. She cried out in surprise when he grabbed her by one of her ankles and tugged her to the end of the bed with one pull. She lifted her head up to look at him, as she was now laying flat on her back and the anticipation took her words away as she saw him getting down onto his knees between her thighs.

She watched him as his hands began to softly caress the outsides of her thighs and he began placing soft, feathery kisses to the insides of her thighs causing her breaths to come as trembling sighs. He teased her like that for a minute, his kisses becoming firm adding little bites here and there, but never making contact with the area she most desperately wanted him to. Her head fell back down onto the bed in frustration. "Jake," she moaned shakily, letting him know that he was driving her insane. And then he delivered. One firm stroke of his tongue from her opening up to her bud, causing her back to arch up from the bed as she clutched at the now slightly disheveled comforter and her hips to press down, opening herself more to him, the tip of his tongue punctuating his action by pressing firmly into her button upon reaching its destination.

"Hoa…Fuck!" she breathed out in a whisper. He smiled to himself as he brought his lips back to the bundle of nerves his tongue had been toying with. He latched on and began suckling, causing the fingers of her left hand to let go of the comforter and thread themselves through his hair.

"MMmm, Jake…" she moaned breathlessly as he continued working his mouth against her. "Oh, god yes."

She felt him tug at her hips once more and found her ass now hanging mostly off the edge of the bed, her hips tilted upwards. Her feet that had once been planted firmly on the bed now hung freely in the air, as her thighs lay across his biceps. She gasped as she felt his tongue entering her opening and smiled up at the ceiling. This was definitely a good decision and likely going to be the best Halloween of her life. She felt his hands snaking her body, coming to rest on her breasts as he continued to eat her out with expertise.

If she had to guess, it was no more than five minutes before she felt the familiar sensation creeping from her core up to her spine again. He felt her thighs trembling slightly against his arms and pulled his tongue from her entrance before latching on to the bundle of nerves again, creating a gentle vacuum as his tongue pressed firmly at the phenomenon. She brought the other hand to his shoulder and tried to push him away because she wasn't sure she was going to make it through this orgasm and she needed a minute, but he stayed strong in his ministrations.

"Mmm...Fuck!...Jake!...Oh!" where the beginnings of the praises the left her mouth before she completely loss control of the words leaving she voiced.

By the time her breathing slowed, and she'd returned from what she was sure was a short trip to heaven, she found that her hips were now fully back on the bed. She looked down to see him place one last kiss on her center before he kissed both her thighs and pulled away from her, sitting back on his calfs and he seemed to now be in a state of contemplation. She gathered the strength she had left and propped herself up on her unsteady arms.

"Jake?" she questioned. She was about to ask what was wrong, but he spoke before she could finish.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," he said simply, the guilt evident in his voice. .

Wow. She wouldn't lie. That stung. Not only because he had just had his face buried between her thighs and given her one of the best if not thee best orgasm she'd had in her life, but because she also considered him a friend. And she wasn't sure where he was going with this. Was this the end game for him the entire time? To play it patiently, like he wasn't physically interested, then leave her wondering what the hell had just happened. Well she wouldn't lie, after what she'd just experienced she didn't think that would leave her coming out on the short end of the deal, but still, it was the principles.

"Are you coming back?" she found herself asking as she sat up further on the bed to get a better look at him. She brought her knees together and hugged them as she leaned forward a little more. She felt too exposed now, laying on the bed naked in front of him and suddenly felt the need for some modesty. She also wanted to be in a good position to jump up and punch the hell out of him if need be.

"Yeah," he said finally raising his eyes to meet hers, seeing that hint of fear and hurt there that what they had going on these last few weeks was built on an alternative motive. That surprised him. He would have almost guessed that she was one of those girls who didn't allow themselves or didn't show that they allowed themselves to get attached to a guy. One of those carefree types. Though he guessed she was, she just had another side to her that he'd failed to see. Which he wanted to kick himself for discovering because now he felt a greater pull to her. He felt guilty and rushed to continue explaining "Yeah, it's just for work. I should only be gone a few weeks." He scratched the back of his head. "I thought I should tell you before we take this any further."

He looked up at her again and she tilted her head and smiled back at him, happy that this wasn't the moment her high about this guy was going to be blown. She could deal with a few weeks of separation, hell she needed it. Because if his dick was going to be as good at it's job as his tongue, she was already head over heels in love.

"Are you mad?" he asked her with a smirk after seeing the smile on her face.

She responded by sliding off of the bed and crawling back into his lap, straddling him. She kissed him softly before responding. "No." She pressed her lips back to his and it quickly grew into another intense makeout session. He grunted softly when he felt her small hand dip into his boxers and began stroking his member, causing a slight internal panic for herself. She'd known he was big from accidently rubbing up against him since their third date, but she'd clearly never gotten the full picture. This was going to be fun, she thought, as her excitement grew.

She freed him from his boxers and they both groaned when his tip accidently brushed against her wet heat. He couldn't take it anymore. He lifted her back onto the bed and stood reaching into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. She bit her lip, and her nostrils flared as she took in his form. His manhood hanging out from his boxers, pointing downward slightly, gravity not being its most uplifting friend. A smile pulled at her lips and she moaned softly to herself, scooting back on the bed, spreading her thighs again. Challenge accepted.

She watched still as he pulled the condom out of his wallet and bit into the wrapper, tearing it open.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked him as she looked up at him from her spot on the bed.

He gave her a confused look, trying to figure out what she was referring to. He couldn't so he held his hands up in a questioning gesture.

She explained. "You make this huge deal and you have a condom in your wallet."

He didn't see what the big deal was about him having a condom in his wallet. He was young, in his twenties. He never knew when a condom would come in handy.

"I like to be prepared," was his reply.

She gave him a look, which he returned before he made to take the condom from ther wrapper, but she stopped him as she crawled onto her knees.

"Let me do it," she said taking it from his hand and not giving him a chance to respond. "Pants off," she demanded as she pulled the rubber from the wrapper, and he quickly complied.

She kept her eyes on his as she proceeded to place the condom in her mouth. He watched, his own mouth hanging open slightly as she then leaned forward, bringing her face closer to his member, her ass facing up into the air.

"Aw...mmhm," he said trying to contain himself as he felt her hot, wet mouth come into contact with the head of his member, the condom being the only barrier between them. He looked down at her in amazement, as if she was the eighth wonder of the world as she slowly worked the condom over the first half of his erection with her mouth. "That...that is amazing?" he told her causing her to look up at him. She would choose another day to challenge herself that way, so she stuck her tongue out, allowing it to graze the bottom of his shaft as she slowly slid him out of her mouth. She then placed her hand around him, right where the condom roll stopped and lifted him up in the air, running her tongue underneath the condom covered length once more while her hand worked to roll the condom down the rest of his length.

She then kissed the tip and sat up on her knees.

He knelt on the bed and immediately reached for her, one hand going to her back as the other went under her chin, tilting her head up slightly to meet his lips. He pulled her closer to him and lifted her slighty and she opened her thighs allowing him to essentially sit her on his lap as she straddled him. His hands then went to both of her hips and he pressed her against his engorgement causing her to moan into his mouth. She decided she didn't want to wait any longer so one off her arms slithered from around his neck allowing her nails to graze softly down his chest to the rigid piece pressed between them. She wrapped her hand around it and gave it one firm stroke before lifting her hips and placing him at her entrance. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes as she began to lower her hips back into his lap.

His grip tightened on her hips, both of their breathing labored, as the tip of his cock slipped inside of her. She gasped and her eyebrows drew together as she paused for a second, but he persisted, and slowly continued to press her hips down onto him causing her to let out a whimper. Her mouth fell open, her breaths coming heavy against his lips. She squeaked as his hips thrusted up to push the last of himself into her. He stilled for a moment and began kissing her lips and neck, trying to regain his composure after becoming completely emerged in her tight, wet heat. She remained still giving herself a moment to adjust to his size.

He could tell from her reaction that she needed a minute so he didn't move, until she rolled her hips against his. He pecked her lips again, before pulling back and looking at her, a smile pulling at the left corner of his lips, "Yeah?"

"Hell Yes," was her reply as she smiled back at him.

He gripped her hips holding his place inside of her and proceeded to lay them down on the bed. She moaned and he slowly withdrew himself and thrusted back into her, picking up a slow rhythm. Soon, the sounds of their pleasure filled the room as he picked up the pace to a subtle but firm pounding. She wrapped her legs around his back and tilted her hips upwards giving him a new angle and new depth as she could better feel him pounding against her organs. Her nails dug into the skin of his back and slowly began to make their mark down the length of his torso.

"Oh my god," she whimpered as her eyes popped open and she once again questioned her ability to make it through the end of the encounter. He began rolling his hips with each thrust. "Please, please, please," came her cries as her right hand went down to grip his ass. "Please don't stop." She could feel all of him, every inch, every ridge and crevice. And every time he bottomed out in her, she felt a slight pinch, a pleasurable pain, as if he was going to split her. He was the perfect size. Not too big that it was too uncomfortable, but big enough to make her feel as if she was on the edge of losing her mind. To hell with it. If she was going to die, she couldn't think of a better way to go.

"Are you begging?" he asked as he pulled her left leg up and hooked his elbow under it, hitting her in a different spot. A cry of pleasure was her response as it felt like all of her nerve endings shot off at once. "Fuck," he grunted in her ear as he felt her hot, wet walls quivering around him. "God, you're so fucking tight."

"So good," she breathe out as she rolled her hips against his. Her insides once again squeezed and trembled and he couldn't hold back anymore. He hooked his elbow behind her other leg and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So deep…" came her moan. "Jake." She whimpered.

He scooped her up her legs still hanging over his arms and sat back on his knees, feeling her fluids spill down his shaft and onto his scrotum, as he continued to plow into her tightness.

A brief look of surprise overtook her face at the quick change in their position, but her attention quickly turned to what was being done to her body and one look between them at where their bodies met over and over again, and she felt the coil in her womb tighten before shattering completely. She looked up at him, and her vision grew cloudy as her pleasure exploded throughout out her body.

He held onto her, watching in awe as she threw her head fell back exposing her neck and her breast bounced with each thrust. He couldn't hold back his own release when he felt her contracting around him, the evidence of of her arousal squirting onto his lower abdomen. The sight and feel of her, everything was overwhelming his senses as he felt his release begin to squirt out into the thin barrier between them.

When she came back to her body and regained her vision. She looked back at him. Both of them with a "mind blown" look on their faces. A smile slowly began to make a way to both their faces and they began laughing as if they'd won the sex lottery. He laid her back down and laid on top of her, crashing his lips to hers once again. She moaned into his mouth when she felt him pull out of her.

Their kissing slowed to little nips and licks before he rolled onto his back next to her and sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. Trying to fight off the nightmares that tomorrow would bring. She pulled him from his thoughts as she rolled onto her stomach. "You know if you weren't such a little whiner we could have been on round two by now."

He looked at her and studied her for a moment before smiling to himself, completely forgetting the dark thoughts that almost pulled him into the depths of his own personal hell. "We've got time for round two," he said brushing part of her bangs out of her face. "And I'm not a whiner."

She shrugged. "Well I was gonna say bitch, but I thought it was a little strong considering we've only officially known each other a couple of months," he laughed and she smiled as he rolled to his side and reached for her, pulling her into his chest.

"I don't think we can play the strangers card anymore," he said causing her to laugh. "Not after what we just did." Then he recalled something from earlier. "Did I hear you begging?"

She pulled away from him and her mouth opened to refute the claim but the smile gave her away, but she managed to push through. "I think you were hearing things," she told him.

"Yes," he admitted. "You screaming in my ear begging me not to stop. I'm pretty sure the whole house heard you."

Her eyes grew big as she realized she could no longer hear the music coming from down stairs. "Oh god," she said. Her friends were cool, but she did not need them teasing her for the next few days or weeks for that matter.

"Relax," he told her. "I'm pretty sure they're all passed out drunk. Even if they did hear, they won't remember anything after leaving the pizza place."

She looked at him and immediately starting laughing. "I still can't believe Kai pulled that guy's toupee off," she said referring to her friend's mishap in mistaken an older gentleman's hair for a part of his costume."

He started laughing as well remembering the look on the girl's face at realizing her mistake. "The crazy part was that she threw it back it him, like it was going to attack her."

She started laughing harder and he tilted his head to the side smiling as he observed her carefree demeanor at half past four in the morning. She was beautiful, he thought, and she glowed in a way that it seemed she was emitting her own light, pulling him into her.

"What?" she asked somewhat self consciously causing him to realize he was staring.

He stared for another beat before replying, "Nothing." He reached for her to pull her close again. "Come here."

She allowed him to pull her back into him, as they continued to recall the drunken shenanigans that had occurred throughout the night. If her friends didn't remember, she would definitely have a good time reminding them. Tonight was one of those epic Halloween nights, and she was sure she'd remember the details for a long time to come.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. I feel good about this smut. I don't know if its back to my old smut writing but I feel like I'm making steps, lol.

As for the show, I don't know what's going on. I kinda feel bad for Cyrus. Just the slightest sliver of a bit. I mean he deserved everything he got, but I feel like at some point he really thought he was going to be a good person and then his past came back to bite him like, no boo, that is not who you are. I really, really...really want Liv to get her ish together cause she is just going around destroying people's happiness. I feel like she realized this or just didn't have a reason to tear Quinn and Charlie apart, which is why she encouraged their togetherness. And then of all this dysfunctional relationship, she's going to promote the most functionally dysfunctional one on the show. And I don't get why everyone thought she was jealous on the balcony with Fitz and the FBI director. I didn't get jealous from her. I got, "really bitch. You can't even be original and make your own mistakes, you gotta repeat my mistakes?" To me it was more of a, "I expected better from you. I made these mistakes so you wouldn't have to Shirlene. But whatever...just don't stand between me and the oval and we good but in the mean time, I'ma need for you to do better." It was like when that friend who caught a guy in the bed with another girl tells you she's going back to him for the 17th time, you just stare at her like "Bitch..." because at that point you just cant with her because you have other, actually productive things to get done. Just saying, I didn't get jealous...maybe, maybe that jolt jealousy when you see a dude you used to mess with with another girl but then 0.247 seconds after you feel that one butterfly you realize you left him because you actually just didn't want his dumb ass anymore. Just saying, we've all been there, where our old feelings forgot they were old for a split second then you just be like look at this fuckery. And then Toni Braxton's he wasn't man enough starts playing in your head and you feel a little bad for the girl and disappointed in her. Anyways, I think I've explained my point of view enough lmao.

Don't forget to review! And leave your thoughts on the show too if you want to. I'll correct errors later.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I realized I've had most of this sitting on my computer for months now and decided I needed to update at least on of my stories.

Caution, I wrote the first part of this chapter while slightly inebriated I believe. I can't be sure because like I said I've literally had it written out for months and can't remember when I actually wrote it. Also just an FYI, I haven't given up on any of my stories. Hopefully I'll start being able to write more sooner.

* * *

He was still in a bit of sleep. Well he had been asleep until whatever it was that was moving roused him. He was now awake, but still willing to drift back into a deep sleep if whatever the disturbance was didn't prove itself to be a threat. Then he felt it. Something grabbed his cock. It felt like a hand, a softer, smaller hand than his own. Maybe he was dreaming. If he was, it was a very vivid dream. Then something warm, stroking the underside and swirling around the head of his penis.

He sighed, and shifted in response and she smiled to herself. She continued to lick the sides of the shaft, preventing him from drifting back to sleep. She had no idea why she was awake. She'd only fallen asleep a couple of hours ago after being awakened at an ungodly time the morning before. She supposed it was just him. His naked body lying next to hers, the heat radiating from him, the memories of their night together preventing her from falling into a dreamless sleep. She wanted more. And since she'd been unable to fall asleep, because of him, she would prevent him from sleeping as well until she got what she wanted. He'd promised her a round two, and she was ready for it, even if she was still a little sore from the first time.

He found his hand drifting below the covers, trying to push whatever the pleasant disturbance was away if it was just going to tease him so mercilessly. He was somewhat surprised when he actually came into contact with a solid object, and the memories of the night before and just exactly where he was came rushing back towards him just as her mouth surrounded the tip of his manhood and began devouring him. He hissed, his eyes still closed as he ran his fingers through her hair, "Jesus, Olivia."

She responded by taking as much of him into her mouth as she could without gagging and hollowing out her cheeks. He groaned as his hand gripped her hair. She began bobbing her head up and down in earnest, as he was now fully erect. He began to writhe underneath her and she smiled to herself. She owed him, from the night before. When he'd had her begging underneath him. He'd won round one and she was determined to take round two.

"Liv," he groaned as he fought to keep his hips from bucking involuntarily into her mouth, but he was having a little trouble with that so he brought his other hand down and wrapped it around her arm, and began pulling her up to him. "Com'ere," he murmured and she complied, allowing him to pull her up his body and straddling him as she did so.

His hand was still wrapped in her hair and he used it to pull her head down to his, pressing his lips to hers. Then he felt her going for his member again. Her hand had snaked between them, stroking up and down. He felt her lift up slightly before she slid the tip of his dick between her hot wet fold, causing both of them to moan. His eyes popped open for the first time, and he almost forgot what he was going to say as he saw her staring down at him in a lust filled hazed, her tousled hair, full lips, and flushed skin causing her to look like a goddess of seduction.

"Liv," he started. He was going to tell her that they needed to grab a condom. He knew he was clean and he trusted her, but they still hadn't had this conversation.

She gasped, and he grunted beneath her as she lowered her body onto his, engulfing him in her tightness. His hands immediately went to her hips. He felt her quiver around him as she seated herself fully onto his lap. "God Olivia. You're trying to kill me."

She smiled down at him as she planted her hands firmly onto his chest and began moving her hips, allowing him to slip in and out of her, causing a moan to escape her every time she dropped back down onto him. She threw her head back and he watched as she did so, the morning sun barely starting to peak through her curtains, but providing just enough glow to make her look like an angel, and he was convinced that she was some type of supernatural being, the way she was moving her body on top of his. She lifted her hips and he gripped onto them tighter and pulled her back down onto him, trying to take some control of the situation. This caused her to react by grabbing his hands from her hips. Before he could repond, she held both his wrists at each side of his head, restraining him as she stared down at him with a disapproving look. Sure, he could over power her and free himself if he wanted to, but he didn't want to. He was intrigued and with the way she began swirling her hips, grinding her pelvis into his, he didn't want to disrupt whatever she had planned for him.

His eyes raked over her form and he groaned with every rotation of her hips. "So I'm not allowed to touch you?" he managed to get out.

"No," she stated firmly as she began trailing her hands down his forearms, ultimately placing her hands back on his chest as she once again began to bounce up and down on his cock.

He groaned again but tried to show some restraint, which didn't last long. "Fuck," he said reaching up for her again and she pushed his hands away halting her movements. He retaliated by bucking his hips up into hers, causing her to let out a whimper.

"Don't," she managed to squeak out.

"I can't fucking help it," he admitted. She was so hot and tight around him and he could feel her wetness starting to drip down onto him. That along with those little noises she made as well as the sight of her, the snooty little know it all from the law class and ex boarding school brat with the sassy ass attitude that'd become one of his good friends recently, sitting on top of him and having abandoned all of that prim and proper decorum as she repeatedly impaled herself on his manhood, well that was a little bit too much for his sleep deprived brain to be able to override in order to follow her destructions.

"I'll stop," she threatened him.

"You won't," he said confidently.

She stopped moving and smirked at him. "I'll get off." She threatened as she made to move.

"Don't you fucking dare," he warned as his hands once again went to her hips, tightening his grip.

She leaned down, bringing her face closer to his and began to grind her hips firmly into his again, "Well, learn to follow orders, Lieutenant."

His only reply was allowing his hands to fall from her hips. This caused her to start moving again, drawing moans and groans from both of them. He let her have her way with him, bringing them both closer to climax until he realized something. She wasn't taking in all of him, hadn't really since she'd mounted him. That was his in. He waited, as she continued to work her body atop of his, for her to lift her hips, and just before she came back down on top of him, he brought his hands up to her hips, gripping them firmly as he snapped his hips up into hers, pushing all of himself, including the inch she'd been avoiding, inside of her. She cried out and threw her head back, but continued moving on top of him taking all of him in now and he felt her begin to quiver more frequently around his shaft.

Her hips took on a mind of their own as she looked down at him, her eyelids heavy with arousal, "God, it's so good," she managed to get out. "So fucking good" as her nails began to dig deeper into his chest.

"Yeah?" he questioned as he snapped his hips up into hers again.

"Fuck," she cried out as she hit the palm of her right hand into his chest. She began working her hips more vigorously. If he was going to get her she was going to get his ass right back. She dropped her head into his neck, but continued to work her magic.

He grunted, feeling her walls clench at him. He wanted to see her, watch her face as they battled in unison to reach their goal. He threaded his hands into the back of her hair and grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulling, bringing her face away from his neck where she'd buried it and making her look at him, their noses almost touching. "Tell me, Liv. Tell me how good it is for you?" He began meeting her thrust for thrust, causing her whole body to start shivering after the third consecutive thrust.

"So deep," her breath trembled against his lips, "so fucking…big. Oh, my god."

"You're going to come," he stated to her as he brushed his lips against hers. "I feel it." He wasn't really sure how much dirty talk she liked, but he could tell she liked it at least some, as well as a little roughness from the way she'd responded at him tugging at her hair. He figured he'd push his limit with it. "I can feel that tight little pussy pulling at my cock," she gasped and her brows furrowed at his words and he felt her tremble around him once more.

Okay, this fucker was driving her over the edge and she was definitely going to pull his ass right along with her. She began exaggerating her hips movements more and clenching against him in coordination with her involuntary pelvic spasms. And he was going to sweet talk her, she was going to do the same.

"Oh, yes!" she half yelled, "You're gonna make me come. I'm going to come all over your huge dick."

"Fuck," he grunted and she felt him twitch insider of her.

"Oh, fuck," she squeaked as she realized she was done for. The next snap of his hips, she felt her world shatter around her once again as her pelvis felt like it was going to cave in on itself.

"Olivia," she heard him groan and suddenly felt her body being lifted and suddenly, instead of gripping at the hard piece of rod that had brought her to the precipice, she found herself contracting against air and suddenly something hot and sticky squirting onto her ass and inner thighs. She moaned and pressed her hips back down against him, trapping his still hard member between their bodies, catching his still hard shaft against her soaked, quivering folds and gyrating against it, coaxing both their releases to last a little longer.

After the muscles in her body were able to relax again, she collapsed on top of him with a sigh and he wrapped his arms around her back, securing her to his body as he placed a kiss into her hair.

"What are you trying to do to me?" he whispered to her causing her to smile into his chest. She placed a soft kiss to his right shoulder and they both soon began to drift off to sleep again. At least until they heard the ruckus coming from outside.

"Motherfucker!" They heard a male's voice yell.

"No! Don't!" Olivia heard Rosalyn's voice follow, and she jumped up, grabbing the first piece of clothing she could find, which happened to be Jake's sweater. He jumped out of bed behind her, quickly grabbing his pants and followed her towards her bedroom door.

When she pulled it open, she was initially confused by what she saw. Rosalyn, had Russell pinned up against the wall, pressing her body firmly against his in an attempt to restrain him. The man's eyes were trained towards the floor though. It didn't take long for a few other bedroom doors to pop open and for Charlie to appear out of nowhere. When Manny started barking, it all started to make sense.

Olivia looked down at the little dog that barked sternly at the man as if daring him to complete the act he'd attempt to pull off.

"You almost stepped on my freaking dog, you asshole," Rosalyn yelled at Russ.

"That's a dog!," she heard Russell as well as a male voice from behind her say in a surprised tone.

"I thought it was like a rat or something," Russell admitted.

"No," Charlie corrected. "Rats are bigger than that thing. They'd eat him alive."

"You were going to stomp him," she accused, as she allowed the man off of the wall some by lifting her body off of his.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what the hell it was," he defended.

Jake was confused as to why a house full of women would want that little dog. He'd have thought they'd have like a German Shephard or something that could help fight off an attacker. "What is it? Like a guard dog or something?"

Olivia turned and gave him a look of disapproval at the inflection in his tone. She could tell it was somewhat mocking and disapproving and no one would come into their home and disrespect Manny. He just shrugged his shoulders as if saying he was sorry, but he had questions.

"No," Katherine jumped in, feeling just as offended as the other two girls that they would try to be little their little man of the house. "He's an attack dog."

The dog, having seen that Rosalyn had one of the strangers handled and Olivia seemed to have the other under control, made his way to the Charlie and barked at him before jumping onto his shoe and tugging at his shoe string.

"Aww," Charlie laughed. "Look guys. He's untying my shoes. That's so cute," he said, mocking, Katherine's comment.

"If you bitches don't like the dog, you can always leave," Kai suggested, to which none of the girls objected.

"I didn't say we didn't like the dog," Russell corrected. "I just didn't know what it was. The little motherfucker scared me." This caused the other two guys to laugh.

"Why's everyone up so early anyways?" Abby asked. "Go back to sleep." With that she turned back into her bedroom, closing her door behind her.

This prompted Russell to look at Jake. "Aye, we gotta go," he said.

"Yeah," Jake agreed, "let me grab my stuff."

"Take your time," Russell told him. "I'm gonna run down and grab the car," he said referring to his car they'd left at Stephen's place the night before. I should be back in like twenty or so."

"Come here, baby," Rosalyn said as she scooped up Manny.

"You know I could train him to attack," Charlie told her, "but little stuff, you know like spiders and stuff."

Rosalyn only responded by turning to Russell and telling him to take Charlie with him, which he did, as Jake went back into Olivia's room to gather the rest of his belongs. The last four girls stood there looking at each other.

"I'm starving," Katherine said.

"Me too," Kai agreed.

"You guy's wanna grab breakfast?" Katherine suggested

"Yes!," Rosalyn and Kai agreed in unison.

"I think I'm going to pass," Olivia said drawing everyone's attention to her. "I'm tired."

The girls just continued to look at her, wondering why she was passing on breakfast. She rarely ever passed on breakfast, or food for that matter. None of them did. It was one of the things they bonded over.

"What?" she asked as she leaned against the door frame to her bedroom.

It was Rosalyn who first noticed and said something, "Mija, do you have on panties?"

Olivia flushed a bright red over her entire body and a look of shocked guilt overcame her. She quickly stepped back into her room and closed the door, and she could hear her friends laughing in the hallway. A smile grew on her face as well. She'd been caught, but it was worth and, and she also knew the girls would find out sooner or later.

She turned around and saw that Jake had finished getting dressed, except for the sweater she was currently wearing. He didn't seem to mind though as she watched him throw on the leather jacket over the white t-shirt he had on.

She folded her arms around herself, allowing the oversized sweater to envelope her, and smiled admiring the way his muscles moved under the slightly too tight undershirt as he checked his pockets to make sure his wallet, phone, and keys were still there.

He looked up at her and caught her watching him and smiled himself. He walked over to her and brought a hand to her face, allowing his thumb to gently caress her cheek. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds smiling like a couple of idiots, before he brought his other hand up to her face as well. He stepped closer to her, cupping her face before he bent down to press his lips to hers.

Her hands fell to her side before they found themselves clutching the front of his shirt as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He laughed and pulled away from the kiss when he felt her small hand making their way under his shirt.

"You know I'm starting to think you're a sex addict," he joked.

She smiled coyly as she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him, making sure to press as much of her body again up against his as possible. "If I were, you'd definitely be my drug of choice babe."

"Yeah?' He smiled down at her.

She only hummed her affirmation as she lips were lowering towards hers again.

Their lips had just touched when someone knocked and the door immediately opened. Katherine walked in with one of her hands covering her eyes. "Sorry guys, but could you stop fucking for a second. Liv I need to borrow your flat iron."

Olivia rolled her eyes, and reluctantly untangled herself from around Jake. "Uncover your eyes Kat," she said as she walked towards her closet and opened it. "We're decent."

Katherine did as she was told and looked from Liv who was standing on her toes to reach the top shelf in her closet to Jake. She beamed at him. "Hey!"

He nodded at her and smiled, preparing to blush as he knew it was coming. It always was with these girls. "Guess we'll be seeing a lot more of you around here huh?"

He was about to respond when Olivia stepped between them, extending the flat iron towards the blond. "Not for a few weeks," she said shoving the hair tool into the girl's hands. "He's leaving." She placed her hands on her friend's shoulders and turned her back facing towards the door before giving her a slight nudge in the right direction and so are you.

Katherine laughed and left them with a, "Bye guys."

She heard a chiming behind her and turned to see Jake pulling his phone from his pocket. He looked down at it and stood from the seat he had taken at the foot of her bed.

"I gotta go," he said, indicating it was Russ telling him to come outside. "See you when I get back?"

"Of course," she said as he walked towards her.

He gave her what was meant to be a quick peck on the cheek, but ended up lasting a little longer as they both got drawn into it. It wasn't long before his phone started ringing.

"God, I wish I didn't have to leave," he said, the sounds muffled by her lips still pressed against his. She gave him a quick nip before releasing him.

"Bye," she said as he walked past her. She turned and watched him leave her room. Before closing the door behind him.

She walked back over to her bed and laid down, preparing to get a couple of more hours of sleep. She would wait until her friends left the house before leaving her room. She wanted to shower and debrief in her head before being confronted by them and their million and one questions and suggestions.

She found herself sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter sipping from a mug of hot tea. She had showered and changed into so short shorts and an oversized sweat shirt that hung loosely off of one of her shoulders. She had also exchanged a few texts with Jake, him updating her on his progress of packing and getting through airport security. He'd boarded his plan thirty minutes ago, so that was likely it for communication between them for the next few weeks. He'd explained to her that he probably wouldn't be able to talk much but would text when he could or call if he got the chance.

She sighed, looking down at the small dog that lay at the foot of the stool. The house was nice when it was quiet. She loved her friends but she was sure they all enjoyed that rare moment when they found themselves to be the only human being inside the residence.

She shivered slightly at the chill in the air. It was a good shiver though. The kinds that actually made her body prickle and become a little bit warmer to combat the cold that was slowly drifting in from outside. She heard the heater kick on and smiled to herself. She loved this time of year. The current sensation running through her body being one of the reasons why. Now only if she had her preferred cuddle buddy to…she stopped herself, and took a deep breath. She shook her head and laughed quietly to herself. She had to stop herself. She was being ridiculous. She would not allow herself to be so hung up on this guy. He was gone for a few weeks. And she would use that time to get her head out of the clouds and her feet back on the ground as far as he was concerned.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening. Manny quickly jumped up and ran to the door, his usual thing he did to make sure it wasn't an unauthorized visitor entering without permission.

"Get out of the way Manny," she heard Rosalyn say. "Before you make me drop these bags on your little ass."

"Hey Liv," Abby pipped as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey," she said. "Where'd you guys eat?"

"Founding Farmer's," Abby said as she put the bag she'd been carrying in the fridge.

"And you guys didn't bring me anything?" she asked sounding hurt and offended.

"Calm down," Rosalyn said walking in and setting a bag down in front of her. She immediately began to dig through it, having started to regret not going with him after her last text with Jake.

"You're welcome," Rosalyn said.

"Thank you," Olivia said stuffing her mouth full of pancake that had been dipped in the strawberry sauce.

"If you were hungry, why didn't you just come with us?" Abby asked.

"Because she couldn't walk more than five feet," Rosalyn answered causing the three of them to laugh.

"Did you really have sex with him?" Abby asked coming over to the opposite side of the island bar and leaning forward on it as she searched her friend's face, prepared for a good story.

"Of course she did," Rosalyn said as she slid into the seat next to Olivia, prepared to finish the rest of her meal which she had brought home with her. "The real question is, was it good?"

They both sat staring at Olivia who had her face buried in her cup of tea. She was trying to ignore them but had to withdraw from the cough as she couldn't help laughing at the looks on both their faces.

"Oh, com'on Liv," Abby whined, knowing that she was trying to ignore their inquiries.

Olivia shook her head, "Nope, not saying a thing."

"Aww, was it bad?" Rosalyn asked. "Are you going to stop seeing him?"

Olivia's eyes grew wide as she gave her friend an incredulous look. She wouldn't give them the story so of course the next logical step was for them to make up their own.

Rosalyn only laughed as she pushed the other woman's shoulder slightly. "Tell us," she demanded. "We bring your ass food with all three of the good dipping sauces," she continued as she dipped her pancake in the white chocolate sauce sitting in front of Olivia.

"Okay," Olivia said, giving in. She knew she was going to tell them either way, she just had to make them work for it a little bit. She drew in a breath and blew it out before sharing a look with the both of them.

They both started smiling at her. "It was good wasn't it?" Abby asked, causing Olivia to give her a look that said good didn't even begin to describe it.

"Aahhhh," I knew it Rosalyn said starting to dance in her chair, her hands in the air. "I knew it. I knew it. That's why when I'm fucking Russ when he gets back." She then began snapping her fingers and singing a song that went along with her dance. "I'm fucking him. I'm fucking him. When he gets back I'm fucking him."

This caused Olivia and Abby to break out into a fit of laughter.

"Who are you fucking?" Katherine asked as she and Cai walked into the kitchen, having caught the tail end of the song.

"Russell," Rosalyn said pointing at them, still in an elated mood that she a good prospect coming up to bat soon.

"Why didn't you just sleep with him last night?" Cai asked as they began unloading their grocery bags onto the kitchen counter.

"Because I didn't want to mess up Liv's thing by getting involved with her guy's friend. I wanted to give her first go so if it was bad she could just cut and run and not have to worry about it being weird if I was sleeping with his friend," she said.

"Aww, that's so considerate," Olivia said somewhat jokingly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Rosalyn said giving her a side hug. "But now that we know that Jake's dick game is beyond up to par, I'm gonna fuck Russell when he gets back."

Katherine and Cai looked at each other and both began in a pressured speech. But it was Katherine who got the sentence out first. "I got dibs on Charlie."

Cai only stumped her foot. "Got damn it English not being the primary language in my house growing up."

The rest of the girls laughed.

Abby interjected, "Wait, you guys do know just because one of them is good in bed doesn't mean the other two will be. That's not how it works."

"Shut up Abby and stop trying to stomp on our happiness," Katherine playfully scolded causing the girls to start to laugh again. They continued laughing and joking around until the sound of a phone ringing caught their attention. The room grew silent and Olivia recognized it as her ring tone since they each had decided to set very distinct ring tones after realizing they all had chosen the same one as at least one other member of the house.

She got up and ran out of the kitchen, grabbing her phone off of the coffee table as she threw herself on the sofa. She answered without bothering to look at the caller ID figuring it was Stephen calling about the clean-up they had to do or the project they had to finish.

"Hey," she said placing the phone between her ear and shoulder as she dipped the last bite of her pancake into the raspberry sauce.

"Hello Olivia," the voice from the other side came.

She froze immediately and suddenly the central heat was no match for the outside chill as a cold sensation came over her body. She sat straight up on the couch, already feeling as if she had something to prove. She could feel her anxiety levels rising.

"Hello Dad."

* * *

A/N: There you go. Hope you enjoy. I can't believe we are coming up on the last season of Scandal. But no worries. I will continue these stories until I decided I'm done with them, new episodes or not. It's going to be weird to not have new episodes for these characters though lol. I just feel like I'm gonna be like well I wonder how that turned out for them. Well anyways, Leave Reviews and let me know what you guys think.


End file.
